Amor Inocente
by Kyubi1
Summary: Fanfic especial tipo secuela de "Guía para enamorar a un espíritu". Después de que la DEM es derrotada, la paz por fin reina para las vidas de Shidou y los espíritus, años han pasado de esto y ahora viven vidas tranquilas y normales, teniendo problemas comunes y dejando el pasado atrás, para seguir adelante, al menos así es para Satou y Kurumi, aquí es donde continua su historia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, soy Kyubi1 y por quien sabe qué ocasión, traigo un nuevo fanfic de Date A Live para ustedes, sin embargo, hay una advertencia en este cuento, y es que tiene que ver con que este fanfic es una "carta de amor" a una pareja entre un personaje inventado mío y una de las espíritus, y también tiene mucho que ver con Guía para enamorar a un espíritu, el cual es el fanfic donde esta pareja nació y fue mi primer fanfic de Date A Live.**

 **Así que realmente no espero que esto les guste, pero si le dan una oportunidad y piensan en disfrutar la historia o si te gustó esta pareja en el fic anterior mencionado, sí, entonces espero que te guste mucho y que lo disfrutes.**

* * *

 **Anhelando tu cuerpo**

Después de tantas batallas, la tormenta se calma y el sol vuelve a salir. Las cosas parecen volver a acomodarse y todo regresa a su curso natural, excepto una sola entidad: las personas. Estas cambian y se vuelven diferentes, crecen y la forma de ver las cosas cambia, llegado a ese punto, todo cambia.

Y la tranquilidad puede volverse más placentera o extraña, dependiendo de la persona. Pero con los años se experimentan cosas nuevas, objetivos se cumplen, otros desaparecen y nacen nuevos, así como las relaciones que se tienen, si son valiosas y se quiere, se vuelven más intensas y cercanas.

La relación entre ellos dos se había vuelto bastante intensa y dependiente entre ambos, ella había causado mucho daño a todos en el pasado, había sido una mala persona y se había aprovechado de la persona que más le amaba; un chico que le profesaba su amor de una forma inocente, cariñosa y desinteresadamente, un chico que ahora era un hombre y su esposo.

Seguía amándola como una madre ama a su hijo, seguía protegiéndola, haciendo todo por ella, dejando pasar oportunidades de trabajo porque no quería estar lejos de su esposa, ¿cómo podría? Ella era su tesoro, era lo más valioso de su vida, era lo que hacía agitar su corazón, era la razón por la cual vio la vida de diferente manera, sobre todo, era ella lo que amaba más en todo el mundo.

Ella lo lastimó en el pasado, por eso pasaron varias cosas malas, heridas invisibles aparecieron en su alma, por lo que decidió cambiar un poco, se sintió vulnerable y desgraciada, así que hizo todo lo posible para enmendar sus malas acciones. Pero él era de oro, no merecía su amor, aun así, lo tenía, podía tener todo de él.

Todo.

—¡Anata, Anata! —dijo una mujer con un poco de emoción en su voz al entrar al cuarto, venía cargando una caja cuadrada de color gris, sonrió ligeramente al encontrarlo acostado y leyendo un libro—. Adivina que traigo aquí.

El hombre era joven, alto y fuerte, debajo de su playera azul de mangas cortas su torso estaba levemente marcado, así lo estaba el resto de su cuerpo, pero no se notaba mucho.

Su cabello era de color negro, a pesar de que le gustaba dejárselo crecer, tuvo que cortárselo para verse más presentable en su trabajo, así que sus orejas eran completamente visibles, las puntas de su cabello apenas les llegaban a sus ojos, esa era su distancia limite, solo de atrás aún se mantenía un poco largo.

Sin embargo, seguía conservando la tranquilidad en su rostro de piel blanca, así como seguía vistiendo de forma sencilla con una playera y un pantalón de material delgado de color caqui.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al interrumpir su lectura.

A la mujer de largo cabello suelto de color negro brillante le resultó un poco graciosa su curiosidad, uno de sus ojos estaba siendo tapado casi en totalidad por su cabello liso encima, el que estaba descubierto tenía un cierto brillo de emoción, además de que en su piel blanca se le notaba fácilmente un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

Lo único que traía puesto era un vestido rojo de tirantes diminutos, no llevaba nada debajo, a excepción de sus bragas, por lo que sus pechos podían ser notados, aunque superficialmente. También estaba descalza puesto que estaba en casa.

Se acercó a la cama y dejó la caja encima, el hombre joven se sentó entonces para mirar la caja, hasta que ella la abrió y sacó de ahí una bonita ropa de sirvienta con colores pastel, además de que tenía escote en el pecho.

—¿No está bonito? Es mi nuevo uniforme del trabajo —dijo con una sonrisa y lo pegó a medida de su ropa, el hombre sonrió ligeramente al verla contenta, ella cambió su sonrisa por una algo picarona—. ¿Quieres que me lo ponga, Anata?

—Eh… Está bien, así podré vértelo puesto —respondió con tranquilidad, pero estaba un poquito emocionado.

Ella hizo una media sonrisa y le dio su uniforme, él lo tomó un poco extrañado, pero luego vio como ella se quitó el vestido rojo de una pieza justo frente a sus ojos.

Los ojos azules cristalinos del joven se abrieron lo más que pudieron, así como sus cejas finas se levantaron por la impresión, el cuerpo de su esposa era hermoso, no es como si hubiera visto otros cuerpos desnudos, pero no tenía la necesidad, tal vez no tenía los pechos más grandes, ni la cintura más envidiable, tampoco las piernas largas y los muslos bien proporcionados, tampoco tenía el trasero levantado ni muy vistoso, pero ella era la más hermosa para él.

—No deberías de cambiarte en frente de mí, Kurumi-chan —dijo él con el ceño levemente fruncido, una vez que ella tomó el uniforme de su trabajo y empezó a ponérselo sin hacerle caso.

—¿Por qué no? Eres mi esposo, Satou-kun.

—Bueno, porque cambiarse es algo privado, por eso hay probadores para mujeres y para hombres, ¿no es así? Aunque estemos en casa, así debe de ser.

—Hmp. —Ella terminó de vestirse y acercó su cara a la de Satou—. Esto no es una tienda de ropa, es nuestro departamento, además, Anata, puedes hacer… —Tomó su mano para ponerla encima de uno de sus senos con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas—. Lo que quieras…

La tela era delgada y el pecho de Kurumi se sentía como un malvavisco; suave y elástico. Satou entendía el concepto de lo que ella decía, pero no lo aplicaba, incluso ahora no había un sonrojo de su parte, sin embargo, acarició su pecho por un momento.

—Tus pechos son muy suaves, Kurumi-chan —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ella hizo una sonrisa amarga, luego fue alejada con suavidad, hasta él se puso de pie—. Te ves muy linda. Siempre te ves bien con todo lo que usas, incluso si no estás usando nada.

—Ara, ara, Jijiji —dijo con picardía y se acercó para tomarlo de las mejillas, viéndolo directamente con su ojo rojo y su ojo amarillo—. ¿Tal vez debería quitarme todo entonces?

—¿Y eso para qué? Si estás desnuda por el departamento, podrías enfermarte. —Ella sonrió con algo de malicia, para luego recargar su cabeza en su pecho, puesto que ahora él era más alto que ella—. ¿Kurumi-chan?

—¿Y no me cuidarás si eso pasa? —preguntó fingiendo tristeza, luego fue rodeada por sus brazos y su cabello suelto fue acariciado suavemente, una calidez rodeó su cuerpo—. Anata…

—Claro que sí, eres lo más importante para mí. Te amo mucho, Kurumi-chan.

Kurumi se sonrojó y lo empujó hacia la cama para darle un beso en los labios, este fue suave y gentil, él cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo. Al separarse, ella se recostó en su pecho, escuchando sus latidos, sonrió con júbilo al escuchar esas pulsaciones levemente agitadas.

—Eres tan ingenuo, pero eso también me gusta mucho de ti. —Kurumi entonces decidió cambiar un poco la posición para ver a su rostro directamente—. Anata, ¿no estás celoso de que use estas nuevas ropas reveladoras en mi trabajo? No es que tenga elección, pero quería saber tu opinión.

—No me importa, además, cada vez que pueda ir a verte, te veré usando un uniforme muy bonito, te queda muy bien, Kurumi-chan. —Sonrió—. Y si algo o alguien te molesta, te protegeré, aun sin mis poderes, siempre voy a cuidarte.

—¡Tan serio! —dijo con diversión y con una leve risa, pero estaba sonrojada ligeramente, lo besó de nuevo y se alejó un poco de él—. Era solo una pregunta, Anata, solamente tú podrás verme tal y como soy, sin nada cubriéndome.

Kurumi besó a Satou de una forma más intensa esta vez, el joven solo correspondió, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba. Le gustaba mucho más abrazarla y sentir su calor que besarla, aunque no tenía quejas, Kurumi le hacía realmente feliz.

Ciertamente ahora ya no tenía poderes, ningún espíritu los tenía, todos le pertenecían a Shidou ahora. El mundo había cambiado y ahora disfrutaban de una vida tranquila y hogareña a la que ambos se acostumbraron después de un año de vivir así.

Por culpa de su vida de aventuras y peligros, Kurumi estaba bastante atrasada en la escuela, así que no terminó ninguna carrera universitaria como lo hizo Satou, quien cargaba con la mayoría de los gastos del departamento que compartían.

Anteriormente vivieron en la casa de sus padres, pero la terminó vendiendo para usar ese dinero para la boda, en la luna de miel y también en el departamento. Tenían todo lo necesario, incluso si Kurumi tenía un trabajo como camarera en un café maid y no podía aportar mucho dinero, Satou no tenía quejas.

A pesar de que ya estaban casados y sus actitudes y amor, no habían tenido contacto sexual, Kurumi a veces no sabía cómo se resistía a entregarse a él, pero sus acercamientos atrevidos nunca daban resultado, ella lo amaba intensamente, obviamente tenía muchas ganas de tener intimidad con él, además de que, si tenían un bebé, eso no sería malo. Ambos serían felices, pensaba.

—Espera, Kurumi-chan —dijo al separarla de él, la vio sonrojada de las mejillas y con una mirada que pedía algo, pero nunca fue bueno leyendo rostros—. Deberías guardar tu uniforme nuevo, es para el trabajo, después de todo.

—Tienes razón.

Con una sonrisa se sentó mientras seguía encima de él, se quitó la blusa para dejar sus pechos al descubierto, Satou volvió a impresionarse, pero ya conocía como era Kurumi, así que mejor decidió ver a otro lado.

Pero sintió como se alejó de él, se quitó la falda también y se volvió a poner su vestido de una pieza. Guardó todo en la caja, la dejó en el suelo y de un salto se echó a la cama, justo donde Satou había dirigido su mirada.

—¿Kurumi-chan? —preguntó con duda al verla con esa mirada que pedía algo más, no sabía qué era, pero el deseo estaba presente en Kurumi.

Satou había cambiado la forma de referirse a Kurumi por una forma más linda por un consejo de Miku justo antes de que se casara con su ahora esposa. El cambio fue raro para Kurumi, pero terminó adaptándose después de unos días, además de que ella también cambió su forma de referirse a él por una forma más cariñosa.

—No es nada, será mejor que vaya a ver qué hacer de cenar —dijo con una sonrisa y dejó la cama.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, solo descansa, mañana es lunes y ambos tenemos que trabajar, tú tienes que levantarte desde muy temprano, así que no te esfuerces, lo tengo todo bajo control.

—No tengo problema con ayudarte. —Pero vio que Kurumi cambió la mirada de nuevo, y otra vez, no supo por qué—. ¿Qué pasa? Desde hace un rato me estás viendo de forma extraña, como si quisieras algo de mí.

—Es solo que… Anata, ¿no has pensado en que… vivamos más que tú y yo en este departamento? —preguntó con un sonrojo, porque eso incluía muchas cosas pervertidas que tenía en mente, y románticas también, por supuesto—. Ya sabes… ¿Verdad?

—¿Quieres tener una mascota? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, Kurumi se quedó de piedra—. A ti te gustan mucho los gatos, ¿verdad? Creo que no estaría mal.

—S-Sí, no estaría… mal… Pero no hablo de eso, Anata… —respondió con algo de decepción, Satou agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿de qué hablas?

—¡No importa! Era solo una pregunta hipotética, iré a preparar la comida —dijo apresuradamente y salió de la habitación dejando a Satou con dudas.

«De verdad que eres muy lento y tonto para estas cosas, ¿acaso soy la única que no puede soportar más? Nunca has mostrado interés en mi cuerpo, sin embargo, sé que te gusta y mucho, pero nunca haces nada a menos que yo te lo pida, y tampoco puedo pedirte directamente eso… Siento que me aprovecho de ti». Pensó sonrojada mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. «Es tu culpa por ser demasiado ingenuo e inocente, incluso siendo tu esposa no ha cambiado nada, ya he tomado la iniciativa muchas veces, no quiero obligarte, ya te he obligado a hacer muchas cosas en el pasado… No haré eso de nuevo, incluso si esto nos llevaría a formar una familia».

Sonrió al imaginarse eso.

«Estoy segura de que te haría realmente feliz».

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí este primero capítulo, no les prometo que será una historia larga, pero nos la iremos tranquilo. Espero que les haya gustado, sé que es muy raro que Shidou no esté y también que sea Kurumi, la favorita de muchos, la que esté con un personaje como lo es Satou, pero si quieren saber por qué es así, pueden leer el fanfic mencionado en la primera nota de autor, por si no lo han leído y quieren comprender bien cómo ha pasado todo esto.**

 **Sin más, nos vemos, espero que estén muy bien y que tengan un buen día o tarde o noche o no sé, madrugada, Jajaja.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, de alguna manera, conseguí que mi fanfic fuera levemente leído, y eso es un gran logro para mí, también muchas gracias a AlexisBaudens por poner en favoritos y seguir la historia, como él es francés, esto es para él:**

 **AlexisBaudens, merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi l'histoire. J'espère que vous l'aimez beaucoup.**

 **Y bueno, espero que este capítulo les guste a todos.**

* * *

 **Estúpida y linda inocencia.**

Kurumi caminó algo decepcionada por el piso de cerámica que estaba tan liso y limpio que se reflejaba su rostro y silueta en él. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color parecido al piso, de un color durazno tenue.

El pasearse por el pasillo pequeño del departamento le hizo recordar cuando vivían en la casa de los que pudieron ser sus suegros, si es que ellos estuvieran vivos. Lamentablemente, no pudieron seguir viviendo ahí, hubo unos problemas de propiedad legal una vez que Satou llegó a los 18 años, además de que para cuando tuvo esa edad, el tema de los espíritus había llegado a su fin.

A Satou le pareció bien vender la casa, después de todo había sido destruida en varias ocasiones por varios responsables, incluso la DEM, técnicamente la estructura de la casa era lo único que se conservaba, de ahí, todas las pertenencias eran nuevas cada vez que la casa era vuelta a parar. Además de que, con el dinero de la casa, pudo hacer varias cosas.

Boda, luna de miel, estas dos cosas fueron de lo más sencillo posible, parte del departamento ya estaba pagado con ayuda de ese dinero, y el departamento era grande, más que suficiente para los dos, así que el joven había aprovechado muy bien el dinero, gastando solo lo necesario y siguiendo trabajando; por esto mismo, la luna de miel no duró mucho.

«Me pregunto en qué está pensando Kurumi-chan». Pensó sentado en la cama, sin poder seguir con su lectura; realmente no era importante, pero desde que trabajó en la biblioteca y como no tenía nada qué hacer, había desarrollado un gusto por la lectura después de leer varios libros. «Tal vez debería de preguntarle a Shidou, pero debe estar muy ocupado haciendo comida para todas, aunque creo que Kotori, Mana y hasta Tohka podrían ayudarlo en estos momentos».

Satou dobló la punta de la hoja en donde se había quedado y cerró el libro, se recostó en la cama con los brazos detrás de su almohada, viendo al ventilador del techo, además de la luz, era de esos ventiladores con aspas que parecían de mármol y que en el centro tenían unos focos de pocos watts. Parpadeó un par de veces, se detendría a pensar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

«¿Te sentirás sola?»

Hace unos años se lo hubiera preguntado a su ángel guardián, se acordó de él en estos precisos momentos, sonrió un poco y la nostalgia le entró de repente. El día en el que Mikael se despidió de él pasaron dos cosas que lo dejaron en lágrimas.

La primera fue que entró a su subconsciente y en parte a su mente para sacar sus recuerdos a la luz, recuerdos que fueron asaltando su mente durante días, sangró por la nariz por la información y lloró por recordar las voces, rostros y hasta la forma de ser su familia.

Después de la partida de su ángel, Satou experimentó dolor, nostalgia, empezó a extrañarlo desde el primer día en el que ya no estuvo a su lado. Tal vez solo era una voz, pero cuando lo había perdido todo, esa voz se convirtió en su guía, sin ser su familia o tutor, ese ser se volvió un sabio al que respetar y admirar, se volvió su maestro, su consejero. Se había despedido de su mejor amigo y quizás, algo más que no tiene definición en este lenguaje.

Tenía años que su ángel ya no estaba, sin embargo, había pequeños momentos en los que sentía su presencia, como si le estuviera vigilando para asegurarse de que estaba bien, que seguía disfrutando de la vida, que seguía sin su ayuda. En la mente y memoria de Satou, Mikael estaría siempre presente, incluso si ya no podía escucharlo, ni verlo, ni sentirse que nada le puede hacer daño.

Ya no era más un espíritu, tampoco era miembro de Ratatoskr y ya no tenía la fuerza para proteger a los espíritus, ya no cargaba con ese peso, pero es que ya no tenía que hacerlo, la AST había cerrado sus instalaciones y sus miembros descansaron por fin. La DEM fue derrotada y sus planes fueron frustrados. No había necesidad de pelear más, ni de derramar sangre.

Shidou se encargada de proteger y cuidar a los espíritus, aunque más se encargada de vivir con ellas. Satou, por su parte, se enfocaba solo en Kurumi y ya que estaban casados, aunque si no lo estuvieran de todas formas lo haría, debía protegerla y estar con ella, pasara lo que pasara.

Por eso se preocupaba tanto por ella en estos momentos.

—Anata —dijo Kurumi al entrar al cuarto, Satou se incorporó de repente, ni siquiera la notó—. ¿Puedes ir a comprar unas cosas? Se me han acabado algunos ingredientes para la cena.

—Claro, ¿qué necesitas? —Satou se puso de pie y en la mesita de al lado tomó las llaves y su cartera.

—Salsa de soya, zanahorias y con una cebolla me bastará. Al comenzar a cocinar el arroz me di cuenta de que me faltaban verduras y sobre todo la cebolla, no funcionará sin el sofrito —explicó con mucha seguridad, pero luego sonrió amargamente—. Realmente… faltan más cosas, pero podré pasar a comprarlas mañana.

—Aunque podría ir a comprarlas ahora…

—No. Hoy solo lo necesario —dijo rápidamente, Satou estaba peinándose un poco, se detuvo al instante cuando ella le lanzó la negativa.

—Está bien, entonces mañana iremos por lo demás. No te preocupes, no me tardaré mucho.

Satou salió del departamento una vez que estuvo listo, Kurumi regresó a la cocina y suspiró. No quería cansar a Satou, no por su problema del corazón que estaba muy controlado, Ratatoskr había hecho un trabajo increíble con las medicinas, incluso sin ser un espíritu, sus pulsaciones se regulaban, aunque a veces eso no funcionaba, por ejemplo, cuando la emoción era muy fuerte, como cuando se casaron.

Ya no tenía más poderes de espíritu, sí, seguía siendo tranquilo y dispuesto a hacer todo, pero eso no quería decir que no se cansaría como antes cuando su resistencia tanto en peleas y fuera de ellas, a pesar de su enfermedad, le parecían las de un guerrero con un espíritu indomable.

Además, si estaba cansado, posiblemente no daría el paso para quitarle su inocencia de una vez por todas.

«Los días del trabajo están descartados, Satou-kun no tiene la energía infinita de antes, todos somos normales ahora y tenemos nuestros límites». Interrumpió sus pensamientos al sonrojarse e imaginarse algo un poco pervertido, aunque no lo era, el acto sexual no era una perversión, no si era hecho por amor y con el fin de procrear. «No había pensado en si… No le pasará nada a su corazón, además, ni siquiera sé si lograré ponerlo en condiciones, si fuera una persona normal, todo sería más fácil, posiblemente ya hubiera pasado».

Pero Satou no era alguien normal, desde que se convirtió en espíritu ya tenía una vida con características especiales, incluso ahora que recordaba toda su vida que había olvidado, eso no le despertó la excitación por el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, ni la perversión, ni el mal pensar las cosas.

Esto sería muy difícil.

«No tendré otra oportunidad como esta, ya pasaron algunos años, incluso en la luna de miel me resistí, yo también tengo un límite, además… No puedo creer que esté pensando en esto». Kurumi sonrió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, pero fue esa sonrisa de como si un buen recuerdo le cruzara la mente, una de que todo está bien y tranquilo.

Era verdad. Antes no se le pasaba por la cabeza tan siquiera estar casada, buscaba y buscaba al primer espíritu, la vida se le iba en eso. Pero Satou le cambió, no pudo deshacerse de él, no pudo asustarlo como lo hizo con Shidou, no pudo negarle nada, se aprovechó de él y de sus energías, pero terminó casándose con él.

Y ahora pensaba en tener un bebé, uno que tal vez fuera como él o como ella, o como ambos. No importa lo que fuera, ni a quién se pareciera, ella sabía que sería feliz, y esperaba que él también lo fuera.

Pero había un paso que dar antes de poder llegar a eso. Y lamentablemente, solo ella podía tener la iniciativa.

La cena fue wok con pollo, era como una ensalada y algo nutritivo, tampoco era pesado porque era pollo y verduras, además de arroz para acompañar. Kurumi era buena cocinando, incluso era mejor que él, o eso pensaba porque todo sabía mejor cuando alguien lo prepara por y para ti.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó al estar su cara recargada en su mano, con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándolo terminar de comer, ella ya había terminado.

—Sí, gracias, Kurumi-chan, realmente cocinas mucho mejor que yo, pero ¿no me tocaba a mí cocinar?

—Eso no importa, ya sabes que me gusta cocinar para ti, después de todo, el que más aporta a la economía del hogar eres tú y trabajas más que yo, mereces un descanso, Anata. —Sonrió despreocupadamente, Satou sonrió también—. Pero si quieres hacer algo por mí…

—¿Qué es? ¿Uh? —preguntó en cuanto ella le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa con doble intención, intenciones que él no pudo reconocer.

—Tomemos un baño.

—Cierto, aun no me he bañado y tú tampoco, puedes entrar primero, ¿eso era lo que querías?

—Juntos —dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, Satou parpadeó un par de veces, pero no hubo vergüenza en su rostro.

—¿Para qué?

Kurumi hizo una sonrisa que escondía su decepción, además de que una gota apareció en su cabeza, Satou seguía sin entender.

—Me voy a bañar contigo —dijo con algo de molestia—. Te ayudaré a bañarte también, es un trato especial para que lo entiendas.

—Pero puedo hacerlo solo.

—¡La espalda no! —dijo algo molesta de que no aceptara por las buenas.

—En eso tienes razón, es un poco complicado —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y acarició su cabeza—. Gracias, Kurumi-chan.

Después de lavar los platos, ambos entraron al baño, Kurumi solo se puso la toalla encima y se recogió el cabello para que no le molestara, pero Satou ni la miraba, sintió su orgullo como mujer golpeado ante su indiferencia, incluso teniendo el cuerpo más desarrollado que antes, incluso en el trabajo le daban muchas miradas por lo bonita que era, pero aquí estaba su esposo, ignorándola olímpicamente.

«Satou-kun tonto». Pensó al fruncir el ceño al ver como se relajaba en la bañera, él notó su mirada.

—¿Qué pasa, Kurumi-chan? Tú eras la que querías que nos bañáramos juntos, puedes empezar tú.

«Esto no era lo que yo pensaba».

Pero Kurumi no se sentó en el banquito, sino que se quitó la toalla y se metió de un salto a la bañera, Satou tuvo que encoger las piernas porque de otra forma no iban a caber, hizo saltar el agua por meterse ahí con él, su cabello se soltó por el movimiento y su mirada era de cierta molestia.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Querías esto para ti? Me saldré entonces… —Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, ella tomó su muñeca y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Te pasó algo?

«¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo es posible que no sientas nada? ¿¡Cómo es posible?!» Kurumi le terminó viendo sonrojada y con molestia. «Haces parecer que yo soy la pervertida aquí».

—Anata… Aquí es donde empieza el trato especial, siéntate ahí, yo me encargaré de todo, vamos —dijo con una sonrisa, pero Satou obedeció.

Kurumi siguió con sus ojos todos sus movimientos, aunque él no hacía ningún tipo de ejercicio, su cuerpo se mantenía bien por todos esos años de peleas y entrenamientos, no tenía quejas, el único detalle es que no veía ninguna vergüenza o excitación de su parte.

—Ah, Kurumi-chan —dijo al girarse para verla, ya sentado en el banquito, ella se sorprendió un poco, su cuerpo reaccionó para taparse los pechos con su brazo.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Es la primera vez que lo veo, pero se te ve bien el cabello recogido. —Ella sonrió y entonces decidió hacer un movimiento. Bajó el brazo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y agachó un poco la cabeza.

—¿No hay algo más que quieras decir que se ve bien?

—No, porque no estás usando nada diferente, solo era eso, aunque me sigue gustando más cuando lo usas suelto —dijo al ver de nuevo a la pared de azulejos naranjas, ahí también estaba la regadera.

«Maldición». Pensó con mal humor y agachó la cabeza, pero luego lo miró con una sonrisa de culpa, veía parcialmente su rostro y se superpuso el rostro juvenil del Satou de 15 años, no había muchos cambios, excepto que sonreía más. «Realmente no te imagino ni un poco pervertido, tal vez pido imposibles, en ese caso, tendré que hacer algo al respecto».

Kurumi consiguió lo necesario, una vez Satou se dio cuenta de eso, abrió la regadera para humedecer su cuerpo y ella lo tomó por la espalda, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Kurumi-chan?

—Hoy me encargaré de ti, ya te lo había dicho —dijo al sonreír con doble intención y pasando la esponja encima de su pecho, y su mano un poco más abajo.

—Creí que solo me ayudarías con la espalda, no hay necesi…

—Yo lo haré por ti, solo por esta vez, aceptaste hacer algo por mí, y lo que quiero es que me hagas caso. —Satou no entendía esto, pero cerró la regadera y regresó a sentarse en el banquito, una vez ahí, ella sonrió, llevaría a cabo su plan poco a poco—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Porque quería hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, A-na-ta —susurró a su oído.

Kurumi pegó sus pechos a su espalda, Satou sintió algo pequeño y suave al principio, como si fuera una cereza, este contacto le hizo temblar ligeramente, ni él supo por qué. Luego sintió todo suave en la espalda, así como ella empezó a enjabonarlo.

—¿No es un poco complicado así? —preguntó extrañado.

—No, claro que no, además, ¿no se siente bien? —preguntó a su oído de nuevo, ella dio una leve risa—. Solo hago esto por ti, Anata. Solo… quiero estar mucho más cerca de ti, hasta que estemos… conectados.

—¿Conectados? —preguntó confundido mientras ella continuaba, con un poco de decepción, pero continuó con sus labores—. Siempre dices cosas extrañas, Kurumi-chan, incluso ahora.

Kurumi no respondió la duda de Satou, solo siguió con el contacto físico y usando la esponja, pero él seguía tranquilo. Ella continuó con la espalda ahora, en silencio, él se sintió extraño al ser tan atendido por ella, esto no había pasado antes, pero no le importaba, Kurumi solo estaba siendo muy amable, o eso pensaba.

«Esto no es justo, yo también le ayudaré a bañarse, así las cosas, serán iguales». Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, Kurumi no sabía si usar la fuerza ahora, pero no podía, no se aprovecharía de él.

—Listo. —Satou entonces se levantó para abrir la llave de la regadera, ella quitó el banquito de ahí con usar su pie y en cuanto él se retiró todo el jabón, lo abrazó por la espalda, ahora ambos estaban mojándose—. Anata… ¿No te parezco atractiva? ¿No te gusta mi cuerpo?

Satou giró la cabeza a ella, estaba muy pegada a él y su voz había sonado triste.

—Eres hermosa, Kurumi-chan, claro que me gusta tu cuerpo, también me gusta cómo eres, incluso si a veces no entiendo lo que dices, como hace un momento, pero eso también me gusta de ti —dijo con una sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, pero esto no era suficiente, porque Kurumi estaba frustrada.

—¿Qué es lo que… te gusta de mi cuerpo? —preguntó con doble intención, pero dudaba si Satou entendería, sin embargo, se recargó en su espalda, su cabello negro se pegaba a él, pero Satou no se giró.

—Eres muy bonita, creo que me gusta todo, más bien, no hay nada que no me guste. Tu cabello es sedoso, cada vez que lo acaricio o lo toco se siente suave, tu piel es tan blanca que puedo saber fácilmente cuando estás sonrojada, eso es bueno, porque la mayoría de las veces no sé si lo que hago o te digo está bien, pero es tu rostro lo que me ayuda. Cuando te sonrojas te ves muy linda —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía bien ser honesto, él siempre lo era, Kurumi solo tenía la cabeza más agachada mientras escuchaba, una sonrisa estaba en su rostro—. He besado a otras personas para salvarles la vida, sabes que no había otra forma de salvar a los demás con mis poderes, pero tus labios son muy suaves y los siento diferentes que el resto. Aunque me gusta mucho besarte, lo que más disfruto es abrazarte, puedo sentir el calor de todo tu cuerpo, eso siempre me hace feliz. Tus pechos también se sienten muy bien, es mejor que nuestras almohadas y puedo escuchar como late tu corazón cuando me duermo en ellos. Te amo, Kurumi-chan, eso incluye a tu cuerpo también, creo que eso es obvio.

Ella le dio la vuelta a Satou y se estiró un poco para besarlo en los labios con un sonrojo salvaje en sus mejillas, su corazón fue conmovido, estaba frustrada por su estúpida inocencia, pero esa parte de él era adorable, no había forma de que pudiera usar la fuerza, es más, ahora ya no estaba pensando en nada de eso.

—Te amo, Anata —dijo al soltarlo, pero nuevamente lo besó y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. «Maldición, ¿por qué eres tan lindo?»

—Ahora yo te ayudaré a bañarte —dijo con decisión, ella seguía sonrojada, pero ya no pensó en nada y asintió con la cabeza.

Pero al darse cuenta de que él no tocó el torso, sonrió con malicia y le puso ambas manos encima de sus pechos.

—Aquí también tienes que enjabonar —dijo con una risita al final y giró su cabeza para mirarlo, él solo estaba sorprendido, pero suspiró—. No suspires, dijiste que me ayudarías.

—Aunque eso deberías hacerlo tú… Bueno, está bien. —Kurumi le besó la mejilla y sonrió de nuevo, le quitó la esponja y la lanzó a la bañera—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—¡Usa solo tus manos!

—Para eso está la esponja… —Pero ella puso sus manos encima de sus pechos para que los tocara directamente, ella se sonrojó más.

—Creí que te gustaban mis pechos… —Fingió tristeza, así que él mejor la abrazó, ella solo terminó riéndose.

—Tú… Solo estás jugando…

—¡Por fin entiendes cuando estoy jugando!

Satou terminó yendo por la esponja y regresó para continuar con sus labores, cuando ambos terminaron de bañarse y se cambiaron por su conjunto para dormir, Kurumi sintió que ese fue el mejor baño que tuvo en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, mañana tendría que trabajar y Satou también, así que se tiró a la cama.

—Hoy fuiste muy lindo, Anata —dijo al extenderle los brazos, invitándole a abrazarla—. Ven aquí, vamos a dormir.

—La próxima vez me bañaré solo —dijo un poco decepcionado, Kurumi siempre lograba "jugar" con él sin que lo supiera, pero después de tanto tiempo juntos, ya empezaba a percibir cuando estaba jugando con él.

—Que malo —dijo fingiendo tristeza, pero estaba sonriendo, Satou se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero ella lo hizo primero y lo besó de nuevo en los labios, para después soltarlo y apretar su cabeza hacia sus pechos—. Pero hoy te has portado bien, así que puedes dormir en los pechos que tanto te gustan, pervertido.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Pero en cuanto ella empezó a reír, él simplemente desistió y se acomodó mejor—. Estás jugando otra vez…

—¡Sí! —Sonrió y acarició el cabello de su pareja y besó su cabeza, eso hizo sonrojar a Satou—. Buenas noches.

—Sí, buenas noches, Kurumi-chan.

* * *

 **Lo dejó aquí y nos vemos en el siguiente. Por cierto, antes de que me lo pregunten, sobre mis demás fanfics, como tengo muchas cosas encima por la universidad, no tendré mucho tiempo, creo que ni siquiera para descansar un rato en mi cama, así que habrá actualizaciones de forma aleatoria, no puedo decir de qué fic ni cuándo, pero por lo menos puedo decirles que sí habrán capítulos nuevos.**

 **Sin más, espero nos veamos muy pronto y que les vaya bien.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vengo algo tarde, disculpen, pero estoy muy ocupado, el punto es que tenemos nuevo capítulo y la verdad no sé si deba subir el rating a M por una escena casi sexual en este capítulo, pero por ahora lo dejaré así, porque la verdad no es algo para espantarse y ni siquiera sé si lo hice bien.**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo y si quieren dejarme una review, estaré feliz de leerlo.**

* * *

 **Vergüenza**

Satou había dormido en su lugar favorito, los pechos de Kurumi ahora eran más grandes, pero seguían siendo bastante suaves, además de que fue un poco diferente a otras noches, el corazón de ella estaba bastante acelerado, normalmente era él con esos ritmos cardiacos, pero que ella estuviera así, le hizo feliz y se durmió fácilmente.

Por otro lado, Kurumi durmió felizmente, Satou con su inocencia había frustrado todos sus planes, pero no podía estar molesta con él, era demasiado lindo, solo tenía ojos para verla de una forma romántica y emocional, no con deseos carnales, pero no era tan malo si le hacía así de feliz.

Como cualquier otro día de trabajo, Satou se despertó temprano y aunque no quería, se alejó de Kurumi para moverla suavemente para despertarla, el cabello de ella estaba un poco levantado, así como el de él, aunque como estaba corto, no era tan llamativo.

—Kurumi-chan, ya es de día —dijo al moverla un poco más, ella terminó sentándose en la cama, uno de sus tirantes cayó por su brazo, dejando casi uno de sus pechos al descubierto, Satou le acomodó su ropa mientras ella se tallaba el ojo—. Me bañaré primero, lo dejaré listo para ti.

—Gracias, yo haré el desayuno, lo tendré listo para cuando salgas —dijo ya completamente despierta, así que ambos fueron a hacer su parte.

Los días de trabajo eran siempre así, Satou despertaba a Kurumi, ella preparaba el desayuno para ambos, cosas que no tomaran mucho tiempo, para que pudieran desayunar juntos, puesto que él se iba primero ya que su trabajo quedaba algo lejos del departamento y no tenían auto.

El hombre ahora tenía 23 años, llevaba cerca de dos años trabajando para una empresa, siendo un asistente administrativo, trabajando de ocho de la mañana a tres de la tarde, con una hora para almorzar, era un trabajo sencillo, pero de constancia y de organización. Él era muy dedicado a eso, pero entre más alto fuera el nivel, más tiempo tendría que estar en el trabajo, y no quería alejarse mucho de Kurumi, ella estaba por encima de todo.

Kurumi siempre fue mayor que él, ahora tenía 25 años y de trabajar a medio tiempo, ahora trabajaba a tiempo completo en una café maid, se había acostumbrado a ese trabajo y no era malo atender a las personas, pero era un trabajo pesado, pero con un horario más flexible de nueve de la mañana a dos de la tarde, para después tener cambio de turno, así ella podía descansar, aunque había días en los que tenía que estar ahí por jornada completa, por cubrir a otra persona.

Satou se estaba abotonando su camisa color vino cuando Kurumi entró al cuarto, él no quitó la mirada del espejo y terminó con la camisa para ahora acomodarse la corbata oscura.

—Ahora voy, solo dame un momento… —dijo al intentar hacerlo rápido, pero a medio camino se olvidó de cómo se apretaba el nudo ahora, Kurumi rio ligeramente.

—Tranquilo, tenemos todo el día.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo apresuradamente, pero ella se acercó para ayudarle y terminar con el trabajo—. Gracias.

—Ara, ara, dos años y aún no sabes hacer eso bien, realmente eres muy simple.

—Son pocas veces y ni siquiera me gusta usar corbata —dijo con leve decepción, ella le quedó mirando y sonrió.

—Pero te ves muy bien, Anata.

Satou sonrió y estuvo a punto de decir gracias, pero ella habló primero.

—De seguro que haces que más de una se fije en ti —dijo con una sonrisa extraña, se acercó a su rostro y ladeó la cabeza con una mirada que Satou no sabía qué significaba, pero era algo directa—. Pero recuerda que yo soy tu esposa.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé, además no tienes que preocuparte por eso —dijo Satou al tomarla de los hombros con una pequeña sonrisa—. No podría estar con alguien más aparte de ti, no sé cómo Shidou puede hacer eso.

—Jajaja —Kurumi no pudo evitar reírse al ser mencionado Shidou, sobre todo por la forma en la que Satou lo dijo, como si no pudiera entender cómo le hacía—. Tienes razón, pero Shidou-san es un caso aparte, Anata, aun así… Me hiciste reír.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar y disfrutaron de la comida, Kurumi estaba de muy buen humor después de lo que había pasado en la bañera, el día anterior, así que estaba disfrutando de su compañía, no lo vería hasta la tarde y tendrían que salir a comprar la despensa.

Aun así, había hecho una "escenita" simplemente para molestarlo un poco y obtener la respuesta que de por sí sabía, pero a veces decía cosas divertidas como mencionar a Shidou como mal ejemplo, eso siempre le hacía reír.

Desde que se convirtió en su novia de manera formal, pudo soportar que Tohka y todas las demás se le acercaran tanto como quisieran, después de todo, sabía que ellas querían mucho más a Shidou, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando Satou tuvo un trabajo de medio tiempo y todavía más cuando Natsumi le prestó atención a su Satou-kun y no a Shidou. Experimentó los celos por primera vez y desde ese momento se volvió celosa.

No es porque Satou pudiera engañarla, ella estaba consciente de que Satou ya era suyo mucho antes de que estuvieran casados, lo que le molestaba es que era demasiado ingenuo y podría ser engañado, que las chicas se aprovecharan de él, sí, ella lo había hecho, pero después de ella no habría ninguna otra que hiciera eso.

Sin embargo, al casarse, los celos disminuyeron, oficialmente Satou no podría ser engañado por ninguna mujer, el anillo en su dedo era como: "ya estoy comprometido", sabía que no era suficiente para las más atrevidas, pero la ventaja es que Satou no reaccionaba de forma pervertida, era una victoria total.

—Será mejor que no te tomes mucho tiempo en bañarte, no quiero que se te haga tarde —dijo Satou, a punto de salir por la puerta, con un maletín en mano derecha—. Si puedo llegar temprano, lo haré.

—Tranquilo, no tienes por qué venir corriendo, solo saldremos a comer y a comprar todo lo que haya falta —respondió con despreocupación y después le dio un beso en la boca para despedirse de él—. Ten un buen día, Anata.

—Tú también, Kurumi-chan —dijo al abrir la puerta y sonreírle un poco.

—Más vale que no andes viendo a otras mujeres —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, él iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

—¿Estás jugando? Sí, ¡sí estás jugando! —dijo un poco contento al ver como ella se reía—. Kurumi-chan…

—Sigue siendo divertido, aunque ya lo logras captar, Jijiji. —Satou salió del departamento y ella sonrió al despedirse con la mano—. Nos vemos después.

Satou terminó asintiendo con la cabeza, para después irse, Kurumi entonces cerró la puerta y siguió con su rutina.

Después de bañarse y secar todo su cuerpo, Kurumi se cambió por unas ropas simples, pero elegantes. Era una blusa lazada de mangas largas, el lazo era de color negro, así como la falda era oscura y le llegaba un poco más allá de las rodillas, seguía usando medias negras que le cubrían toda la pierna y como ya no tenía necesidad, se había cortado el fleco que le cubría su ojo de reloj, seguía usando el cabello en dos coletas, pero ahora sus dos ojos estaban al descubierto.

Era una mujer bella y con algunas ropas, sumado a su rostro, parecía de alta sociedad, aunque la mayoría se decepcionaría que no fuera más que una camarera en un café maid, sin embargo, ese tipo de cosas no le importaban ni a ella ni a Satou.

«Supongo que no es malo seguir viviendo así». Pensó al ponerse el lápiz labial de color durazno en su boca, así como otro poco de maquillaje, todo frente al espejo. «Satou-kun es demasiado inocente, incluso si ya es un adulto… Pero me pregunto si… Él no quiere tener un bebé conmigo, después de todo, ahora el tiempo es nuestro».

Kurumi pensó en cuando Satou se invirtió por culpa de ella y de Isaac; tan solo al pensar en ese hombre deseó que se estuviera pudriendo en el infierno, aunque ella merecía un espacio ahí también. Negó un poco con la cabeza, Satou le había dicho que no debía seguir pensando así, y realmente no lo hacía, pero a veces no lograba evitarlo.

Las peleas habían terminado para ellos dos y para todos en general.

«Lo logramos, Satou-kun». Pensó con una sonrisa de alivio, pero luego agachó un poco la mirada y decidió seguir preparándose para ir a trabajar. «Ahora por fin estamos tranquilos, así que… ¿En verdad no quisieras?»

Kurumi pensó en eso incluso en el trabajo, estando distraída, incluso sus compañeras se lo dijeron. Toda esa semana se la pasó pensando en si Satou quería eso, cómo reaccionaría si se lo decía, el tema de la familia era algo doloroso para él por como la había perdido, no quería revivir esas heridas, solo quería hacerlo feliz.

Satou no sospechó nada, pero muchas veces la notó distraída, así que empezó a notar que algo estaba mal.

—Kurumi-chan, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó al acostarse en la cama, ella estaba usando una ropa delgada que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero estaba viendo a la nada—. ¿Kurumi-chan?

La movió un poco y ella despertó de sus pensamientos. Le miró con leve sorpresa, pero luego sonrió un poco.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en… algo.

—Últimamente te ves perdida, ¿te preocupa algo? —preguntó tranquilamente, ella le quedó mirando con la boca levemente abierta.

—No… No es nada, Anata, no te preocupes —dijo al momento en el que se acostaba y le daba la espalda, cubriéndose con la sabana.

Satou le quedó viendo con dudas, pero apagó la luz y el sonido del ventilador es lo que se escuchaba, mientras ella intentaba dormir. Satou le abrazó por la espalda, sin poder dormir tampoco. Juntó su cabeza a su espalda, ella solo parpadeaba cada cierto tiempo.

—Anata… —susurró.

—¿Sí? —preguntó un poco rápido, pensó que tal vez le diría que le pasaba.

—¿Eres feliz en estos momentos? ¿Eres feliz… solo conmigo? —preguntó con un ligero sonrojo e inseguridad.

—Sí, tú me haces muy feliz, Kurumi-chan. —Apretó el abrazo y besó su hombro desnudo porque era lo más cercano que tenía en su posición—. Esto era todo lo que quería, ya que tú me amas, eso era todo lo que yo quería.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que quieres ahora? Es decir, ahora que estamos juntos. —Kurumi se giró a él para poner sus manos en sus hombros y mirarle con cierta determinación—. Ya no tienes por qué protegerme de nadie quien pueda lastimarme, tampoco a Tohka-san ni las demás, ahora no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto como antes, ahora… yo puedo corresponderte como no lo hice en esos momentos.

—Eso ya no importa, lo que pasó antes, ya no importa —dijo un poco preocupado por ella y la abrazó con cariño—. Eso ya no importa. ¿Es eso lo que te estaba preocupando? No tienes por qué pensar de nuevo así.

«No, no es eso». Pensó al abrazarlo con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados. «Perdiste a tu familia, todo fue culpa de la DEM, fue por mis objetivos, y así la conociste a ella, a ese clon mío que vio lo maravilloso que eras, por mi culpa y por la DEM, a ella también la perdiste. No me culpo más, pero sigue siendo triste y sigo pensando en ello, cada vez que me llega el recuerdo».

Satou acarició su cabello negro suavemente, ella sonrió ligeramente, se sintió cálida y amada. Él no era de decir a las personas que se calmaran, prefería hacerla sentir bien con su particular forma de ser.

«Luego descubriste todo lo que habías hecho cuando te invertiste, te sentiste traicionado por todos, descubriste que yo no era la Kurumi de la que te habías enamorado, que yo solo te usé. Lo perdiste todo y, aun así, seguías enamorado de mí… Pude arreglar eso, esa yo no volverá, Satou-kun, pero yo estaré siempre contigo, ya no tengo otra cosa que hacer más que ser feliz contigo, y que tú también lo seas». Se separó de él con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas, Satou se sonrojó ligeramente al verla tan linda, fue ahí cuando ella lo besó de una forma suave al principio, pero cuando usó su lengua, él tuvo que abrir los ojos por la impresión; tenía mucho que ella no hacía eso. «Eres muy lindo, ingenuo e inocente, esas cosas me hicieron amarte, tanto que a veces no puedo soportarlo más, pero no es solo por eso. No puedo revivirla a ella, ni a tus padres, incluso tu ángel se fue, estuviste muy triste cuando te diste cuenta de que él era más que solo una voz acompañándote, que era más que un ser divino que te dotaba de poderes, tú solamente querías que él sintiera algo porque siempre te decía que no sentía nada».

Unas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, pero para estos momentos, el beso había dejado de ser intenso y Satou había cerrado los ojos.

«No puedo hacer que él regrese, Satou-kun, no puedo hacer que ninguna de las personas que amas más regresen, te has roto tantas veces, has peleado múltiples veces por lo que crees y por las personas que quieres, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que él te observa tal y como piensas, sabe que has hecho un buen trabajo a pesar de todo». Kurumi se separó para tomar algo de aire y besarlo de nuevo, puso una de sus manos en su pecho. «Yo quiero… darte eso que perdiste, eso que le envidiaste siempre a Shidou-san, él tenía lo que tú ya no, y solo tenías 14 años. Y aunque sigues siendo ese ingenuo e inocente chico, yo…».

—Anata… Tócame… —dijo al separarse y abrazarlo, pero lamió su cuello, Satou sintió un escalofrío, pero luego ella fue besando su cuello, dejándole marcas que le dolieron un poco a Satou.

Se movió a su oído para lamerle, él se sonrojó y dejó salir un gemido que lo hizo quedar en shock, Kurumi se detuvo y sonrió por su reacción. Ella usó su mano para que él le apretara el pecho un poco.

—¿K-Kurumi-chan? —preguntó de forma extraña, era la primera vez que le escuchaba usar ese tono.

—Te voy a dar mucho amor, A-na-ta —susurró a su oído con una sonrisa.

Satou se estaba sintiendo muy extraño, dejando salir una voz de cierto miedo, no entendía sus sentimientos, era algo incómodo, pero tampoco podía decir que era malo. Kurumi estaba haciendo cosas extrañas que estaban haciendo acelerar su corazón, era diferente del miedo, pero se sonrojó por completo e hizo una mueca extraña, como de asustado, cuando Kurumi tocó su entrepierna.

—¿Q-Qué e-estás haciendo? —preguntó sonrojado y yéndose para atrás, Kurumi estaba sonrojada, pero vio eso muy divertido.

—Ara, ara, Anata, que lindo, es la primera vez que te veo avergonzado… —Se acercó a él como si fuera un león y él su presa, tocó de nuevo ahí y él dejo salir otro gemido más, ella sonrió, aunque Satou le puso las manos en sus brazos, decidido a alejarla—. Me encanta esto.

—K-Kurumi-chan, no entiendo… ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? Me siento… extraño —dijo sin poder hablar bien, estaba sonrojado y avergonzado, no sabía por qué, no es como si ella no hubiera visto su cuerpo antes, pero nunca le había tocado ahí.

—Es normal porque voy a amar todo tu cuerpo, Anata —dijo con más excitación que antes, esto tenía que disfrutarlo, Satou estaba tímido, avergonzado por primera vez y hasta muy sonrojado—. No es malo que haga esto, porque te amo mucho, ¿tú no me amas lo suficiente?

—Claro que sí, pero… —dijo aun con sus manos en el brazo de Kurumi, pero ella apretó ligeramente y él se sonrojó más—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

Ella dejó de tocar ahí para tomarlo de las mejillas y verlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? —Él estaba muy nervioso, nunca lo había estado antes.

—¿Por qué siempre… sabes más cosas que yo? —preguntó aún tímido, pero también un poco decepcionado—. No sabía que… también se expresaba el amor así. Pero… se siente raro, ¿tú no?

—Sí, pero se sentirá muy bien después. Además, esto solo lo puedes hacer cuando estás casado —explicó con una sonrisa y después lo besó suavemente para calmarlo—. No lo haría con nadie más que tú. Perdón, realmente te ves lindo asustado, no te preocupes, no es nada malo, aunque se sienta raro.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó dudoso al mismo tiempo que había caído en la cama y ella estaba encima de él, Kurumi asintió con la cabeza—. E-Está bien, pero no es que te tenga miedo, Kurumi-chan, es solo que… se siente extraño, mi cuerpo…

—No tengas miedo, puedes hacer lo quieras, todo lo que quieras. —Kurumi se quitó la ropa, Satou se quedó en shock de nuevo, no podía seguirle el ritmo.

—¿Por qué te quitas la ropa?

—No puedo hacerlo sin quitarme la ropa, igual tú —dijo al momento en el que abrió su pijama con fuerza y le quebró algunos botones, Satou se impresionó todavía más, no podía estar tranquilo.

—Kurumi-chan… ¿E-Estás segura de esto? —Pero ella mejor lo besó para calmarlo, de hecho, en parte lo hacía para calmarse, estaba siendo dominada por sus deseos, sobre todo al verlo tan tímido y avergonzado, quería grabarse este momento por el resto de su vida—. ¿Kurumi-chan?

—Solo deja que yo me encargue de todo, pero ya te dije que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras.

Satou volvió a besarla entonces, ¡porque no sabía hacer otra cosa! Era la forma de expresar amor que él se sabía, Kurumi era consciente de esto, pero le daría una familia a su amado Satou-kun, tenía que hacer esto.

Las cosas no fueron tan fáciles. Sí, Kurumi se dio cuenta que Satou estaba perfectamente sano y su cuerpo sí se excitaba, pero esta experiencia era completamente nueva para él, por lo que se sentía asustado y avergonzado. Pero cuando empezaron con el acto, a Satou le costó hacerlo al principio, así que usó la fuerza, haciendo llorar a Kurumi de dolor.

—¡Kurumi-chan! ¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa?! —preguntó asustado y la abrazó al instante, ella lo abrazó también.

—Duele un poco al principio… Tranquilo… —dijo con cierto dolor y tratando de relajarse, pero él se alejó un poco.

—¿Es por lo que hice? ¡Dijiste que se sentiría bien! Solo te hice llorar, lo siento… Voy a…

—¡No! —dijo al enrollar sus piernas detrás de él, pero vio que él estaba muy preocupado—. Bésame.

Satou le besó en los labios y ella no tardó en usar su lengua, pensando en que no esperaba que no se dejara llevar, después de todo, él era muy gentil.

Pero las cosas funcionaron, Kurumi tuvo que guiarlo durante todo el proceso, pero ella lo disfrutó mucho, él se sintió extraño por mucho tiempo, pero también se sintió bien, raro, pero bien. Realmente prefería dormir tranquilamente a su lado, abrazándola, sintiendo su calidez, pero esto tampoco fue malo, solo que había sentido más calor de lo normal.

Al terminar, ambos quedaron cansados y sudados, Kurumi se recostó en su pecho con una sonrisa, Satou miraba al techo aun sonrojado, no sabía exactamente qué había hecho.

—Te amo, Anata… —dijo con felicidad—. ¿Se sintió bien?

—Sí… Pero no me gustó que te doliera…

—Es porque fue la primera vez, después ya no duele. No te preocupes por eso, todo está bien —dijo al darle un beso en la mejilla—. Se le llama hacer el amor, Anata.

—¡Ah! ¿Así se hace el amor? —preguntó con sorpresa, ella no dejó de sonreír—. No lo sabía… Si así es hacer el amor, trataré de hacértelo todos los días.

Lo había dicho con una sonrisa, ella solo empezó a reírse, se había dejado llevar por el nombre, él agachó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

—Sigues siendo muy inocente…

—Pero… Espera, ¿estabas jugando? —preguntó un poco decepcionado.

—No, no, realmente se le llama así. Pero también… Sirve para otra cosa y eso ya lo sabes —dijo sonrojada y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Kurumi-chan… —Satou le quedó mirando también, pero se sonrojó más—. No sabía que… Se hacía esto para hacer un bebé. Entonces…

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ella con ilusión en los ojos y lo tomó de las mejillas—. Si no quieres, está bien, tú también me haces muy feliz, muy feliz, Anata. Pero yo quiero… darte una familia.

Él se conmovió y sonrió ampliamente, pero derramó unas lágrimas sin saberlo, hoy estaba haciendo muchas cosas que no sabía por qué pasaban, Kurumi lo terminó abrazando y él también correspondió.

—Kurumi-chan… Te amo, yo no sé qué más decir… Gracias.

—Aún no estoy embarazada, cielos… Así que hasta que lo esté, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo —dijo con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, Satou le dio un beso en la frente.

—Está bien. —Y después de unos momentos más, se durmieron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, les traigo el capítulo 4, espero que les guste, pero me alegro que ya haya otro seguidor, incluso si la historia es pequeña y muy especial, ya que es personal, pero al menos en este, tendré que subirle el rating a M porque hay una escena sexual no explicita, pero bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo y disfruten.**

* * *

 **Haciendo el amor**

La vida resultaba muy tranquila para Satou y Kurumi, era genial no tener que entrenar diariamente porque había un enemigo siempre al acecho; la DEM fue derrotada y con eso todos sus planes fueron arruinados. Todos podían vivir en paz en ese sentido, pero tenían que seguir aprendiendo y jugando su papel en la vida.

Ahora que habían decidido tener un bebé y así formar una familia, tenían sus mentes ocupadas y a veces, divagando en medio de sus tiempos libres, trabajo y tareas del hogar.

Formar una familia era un regalo que Kurumi quería darle a su esposo, ya que la había perdido a tan temprana edad. Y por esto mismo, Satou pensaba mucho en su infancia, en su enfermedad y en si él podría ser un buen padre, aunque a este casi nunca lo veía.

Por otro lado, Kurumi pensaba en todo lo que tendría que hacer para cuidar al bebé, ella no era una experta, pero intuía en que su pareja tendría muchas preguntas y de seguro le pediría ayuda a ella. Le causaba gracia y cierta ternura que en esto sí que aprendería desde cero.

Sin embargo, el proyecto familiar estaba atrasado, ya que Satou había hecho llorar a su esposa la primera vez, así que había tomado ciertas excusas como que estaba cansado o que simplemente no quería hacerlo, todo para no volverla hacer sufrir.

Aún así, el simple hecho de haberse acercado tan íntimamente y por el deseo de querer tener un bebé, cambió las cosas entre ellos.

—Anata, bienvenido a casa —dijo Kurumi, sentada en la sala, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ahh, estoy de vuelta y tarde… Perdón, Kurumi-chan… —dijo con los ojos cansados y una voz algo pesada—. No me esperaste para cenar, ¿o sí? Porque te avisé que no podría llegar a tiempo. No me esperaba las horas extra…

Kurumi vio que realmente estaba cansado e inconforme por no poder estar ahí; ella lo supo desde que le llamó, ahora mismo solo podía sonreír.

—No te preocupes, no te perderás de nada, me comí un helado mientras te esperaba, también vi una película, pero ahora podemos cenar juntos.

—¿Qué? Pero es muy tarde, son casi las diez y tenemos que ir a trabajar mañana también, es malo dormir con el estómago lleno, Kurumi-chan, de hecho, a esta hora ya deberíamos de estar durmiendo y… ¿Uh?

No siguió hablando y parpadeó un par de veces cuando Kurumi le tapó la boca con un dedo, hizo una sonrisa linda, con un sonrojo en las mejillas. El hombre joven se sonrojó también y agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Jiji, eres lindo y un buen chico. —Acarició su cabeza suavemente y luego lo abrazó.

«Kurumi-chan». Pensó al cerrar los ojos, todo su cuerpo estaba cálido, la rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su cabello suelto, este tal vez era un detalle pequeño, pero muy importante, Satou era muy feliz en estos momentos.

—Realmente solo quiero estar contigo, Kurumi-chan, pero esta vez no pude irme, la próxima vez no será así. —Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y se acurrucó en su pecho con una sonrisa de paz—. Ah…

—Espero que sí, ¿sabes? Cuando me abrazas de esta forma, es algo tedioso porque lo haces todo el tiempo, todos los días, pero…

—Lo siento.

—Pero me hace muy feliz —dijo tranquilamente y con un sonrojo en las mejillas, él abrió un poco más los ojos—. Sé que lo haces porque siempre quieres estar conmigo, realmente eres un maniático de los abrazos, Anata.

—Eh, pero no lo puedo evitar… Tal vez es porque mi madre me abrazaba mucho antes.

—¿Oh? —Ella sonrió con leve malicia y se separó un poco de él para tomarlo de las mejillas, sus ojos brillaron—. ¿Y qué abrazos te gustan más: los míos o los de tu madre?

Satou sonrió un poco, pero besó la frente de su esposa y la abrazó con un poco de más fuerza.

—Kurumi-chan… No puedo responder eso, así que no insistas, solo sé que te amo mucho, tanto como a mi mamá. —Ella se sonrojó más, pero sonrió con cierto orgullo.

«Eso ya lo sé, yo soy todo para ti, incluso conmigo, a veces, te preocupas tanto como solo una madre sobreprotectora haría». Ella llevó a Satou a la mesa, sirvió la cena y empezaron a comer. «Espero que seas así de cariñoso cuando tengamos a nuestro bebé, estoy segura de que amor es lo que menos le faltara».

«Kurumi está sonriendo de una forma diferente».

Conocía varias de las sonrisas de su esposa; la sarcástica, la maliciosa, la de felicidad, la de orgullo, la de burla, la del buen humor, la de enojo, la de celos y la de amor. Esta sonrisa era una calmada, pero sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmín, parecía algo pensativa, él no podía imaginar nada, solo sabía que se veía realmente linda.

—Kurumi-chan, esto está delicioso, gracias por esperarme, aunque espero no tengamos problemas mañana por esto.

—Qué bueno que te guste, y no hay problema, yo también disfruto mucho estar contigo. Así que no te vuelvas a ganar horas extras —dijo en un tono de regaño, luego sonrió con malicia—. O te voy a castigar, Jijiji.

—Bueno, no tengo nada qué decir, fue mi culpa, me he estado equivocando en el trabajo… —dijo al agachar un poco la cabeza—. He estado pensando mucho las cosas… Y recordando otras.

«Ya veo». Ella le miró con algo de seriedad. «Yo también he pensado mucho las cosas, Anata, y sé que lo harás muy bien, no quiero esperar más para estar embarazada de ti, pero ahora mismo estás cansado, así que hoy descansaremos».

Después de lavar los trastes y de que Satou tomara una ducha algo larga por andar pensando en cómo casi nunca veía a su padre por estar trabajando tanto, él no quería hacer eso ni ahora ni nunca.

«Kurumi-chan me esperó hasta tarde, no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero lo hizo por mí. ¿Haré esperar a mi hijo o hija también? No quiero, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en si… ¿Seré un buen padre, yo que perdí al mío y casi no lo vi? No es lo mismo tratar a las chicas como las flores que a tu propia hija, ¿o sí? ¿No debería ser algo más especial?» El joven recargo su cabeza en la pared mientras usaba la regadera. «¿Podré hacerlo bien, dios? No quiero equivocarme y lastimar a alguien, tampoco quiero lastimar a Kurumi-chan de nuevo, aunque dice que ya no dolerá… Tal vez es que no tuve tacto, otra vez…»

Cuando finalmente estuvo listo, Kurumi ya le estaba esperando en la cama, estaba usando su vestido corto y revelador para dormir. Satou se acostó a su lado y le dio un beso en la boca de buenas noches.

Los siguientes días fueron parecidos a este.

Satou siguió equivocándose en su trabajo, por lo que tenía que quedarse horas extras para arreglarlo y llegaba tarde para cenar con su esposa. Odiaba hacer eso.

Kurumi, por otra parte, no odiaba la situación, aunque ella también tenía sus bajas en su trabajo por falta de atención, cuando estaba en casa y veía los gentiles actos y tratos de su pareja, no podía evitar pensar que él había aprendido a amar mucho antes de que supiera qué era el amor.

Se lo demostraba siempre; la abrazaba todos los días, nunca tenía quejas y si las tenía, se las decía directamente, nunca tenían discusiones, ambos se llevaban bien, él la comprendía y la ponía siempre en primer lugar.

Ahora sentía que era una idiota en el pasado por haber rechazado sus abrazos, sus "te quiero", sus besos y también cuando no creía en sus palabras de amor.

Y cada vez que pensaba y se imaginaba cómo Satou criaría a ese niño o niña, Kurumi podía estar segura de que el producto de su amor jamás sería lastimado por alguno de ellos dos, jamás sería dejado en segundo plano, jamás le faltaría nada de cariño ni nunca sería dejado solo.

Iba a ser difícil cuando creciera, eso también lo pensó.

Hoy era sábado y tal vez porque se habían acostumbrado y tenido las mentes en otra cosa, era de noche y ambos estaban acostados. Apenas y se habían hablado, pero no lo habían notado.

Kurumi descansaba en el pecho de Satou, no tenía sueño y su esposo tampoco, ya que estaba acariciando su cabello negro suavemente, esperando adormecerla.

—Kurumi-chan —dijo con un poco de seriedad—. Tengo miedo.

Ella abrió los ojos con preocupación y de inmediato le miró, pero él tenía la mirada en el techo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con voz baja—. ¿Te sientes mal, Anata?

—No. Es solo que… Quiero que seamos una familia, pero… Yo perdí a la mía, incluso los olvidé… —dijo con una voz triste—. Mi mamá siempre estuvo ahí para mí, me enseñó muchas cosas, ella era muy linda, no sé tratar a las mujeres de otra forma que no sea como ella me trató, mi padre casi nunca estaba, siempre llegaba tarde… Siempre estaba cansado… Y recuerdo levemente que casi nunca estábamos todos juntos… Kurumi-chan, yo… No creo que pueda ser un buen padre, mi familia no duró…

Satou no pudo decir más, su voz se iba deteriorando con la tristeza a cada palabra, pero cuando Kurumi se puso encima de él y le miró al rostro con la misma sonrisa indescifrable de antes, él se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Tú serás un buen padre, así como eres la persona perfecta para mí, así como eres el esposo que Shidou-san jamás podrá ser, ni nadie más. —Tomó sus mejillas para acariciarlas suavemente, luego le besó en los labios y se separó—. ¿Acaso no amarás a nuestro hijo o hija?

—Claro que sí —respondió rápidamente y muy seguro, ella soltó una risita.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo amarás como me amas a mí? ¿Cómo a tu madre?

—Sí, tal vez incluso un poco más… No lo sé, pero sé que, sin importar si es un niño o una niña, voy a atesorarla para siempre y la amaré por siempre.

Kurumi tuvo ganas de hacer una broma, pero estaba demasiado feliz para hacer eso, hoy había apoyado a su esposo con el cariño y amor que nunca le pudo dar cuando él más lo necesitaba, y esta vez no lo hacía para usarlo, lo hacía porque lo amaba.

Y esa mirada es la que estaba haciendo ahora, ella se veía feliz, tranquila, sonrojada, sus ojos brillaban un poco y lo observaban solamente a él, quien estaba perdido en su mirada, sonrojado y aliviado de las palabras de su esposa.

Ella era diferente con respecto al pasado; si antes era feliz siendo engañado, ahora sabía que no había engaños, que ambos eran completamente felices y que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro para protegerse, amarse, cuidarse y darse apoyo.

—Kurumi-chan, te amo.

—Igual yo.

Ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados y Satou se incorporó un poco para verla mejor, su corazón latía rápidamente y en su mente no había nada más que Kurumi Tokisaki; nunca se había sentido tan atraído hacia ella, nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar tan cerca de ella.

—¿Uh?

Kurumi soltó eso de repente cuando él la abrazó con fuerza y pegó su mejilla con la suya, ella abrió los ojos y la boca un poco, así como se sonrojó un poco más.

—Te amo, de verdad te amo, Kurumi-chan, incluso si siempre tengo que preguntarte a ti por las cosas que no sé, te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo, te prometo que voy a cuidarlos a ambos, voy a protegértelos, no volveré a equivocarme, lo amaré por siempre... A él o ella. Y a ti...

Satou había susurrado esas palabras a su oído, ella se sintió conmovida y feliz de sentir el entusiasmo y la honestidad en sus palabras, él la besó en los labios con suavidad y gentileza, ella correspondió de la misma forma.

Sin embargo, sus manos tenían otros planes, ya que una la puso detrás en su espalda y la otra la puso encima de uno de sus pechos, ella abrió los ojos ante esa acción, pero solo por eso, ya que el joven hombre estaba acariciándolo suavemente.

«Está tomando la iniciativa…» No se lo podía creer, pero ya no pudo cerrar los ojos cuando, con algo de torpeza y timidez, la lengua de Satou se abrió paso dentro de su boca. «Anata».

«Kurumi… Kurumi…» Él estaba completamente rojo de las mejillas, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, quería formar una familia ya, quería vivir esa experiencia y también quería darle todo a ese pequeño ser, todo lo que él perdió y lo que no tuvo también. «Tú también eres dulce, Kurumi-chan».

La lengua húmeda de su esposa estaba un poco dulce, tal vez porque en la cena de hoy hubo postre, esto solo lo hizo disfrutarlo más y exigir más. Su mano seguía acariciando suavemente uno de los pechos de su esposa, lo apretaba un poco para sentir esa sensación como de malvavisco.

Cuando dejó en paz su boca, rápidamente fue a besar su cuello y dejarle marcas de besucones.

—Ahn, A-Anata… —dijo con una voz diferente, con algo de placer—. Nnn… Ahn…

—Kurumi… Eres muy cálida y suave, Kurumi… —dijo mientras iba bajando del cuello hacia sus pechos, dejando marcas rojas—. Yo quiero…

Y le quitó su vestido para dormir con velocidad, ella sonrió al verlo tan asertivo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba dominando por la lujuria; esto lo notaría fácilmente en su mirada, esta era diferente.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos azules estaban más vivos que nunca y estaba tímido, inseguro, pero había una llama en sus ojos, era su deseo de unirse a ella y crear una familia. Kurumi sonrió y se quitó ella misma su sostén para tirarlo por ahí.

—Anata, ven aquí —dijo al extenderlo los brazos, invitándolo a abrazarla.

Satou no lo pensó dos veces y fue hacia ella, ambos cayeron en la cama y se volvieron a besar de nuevo, sus manos tocaron sus pechos de una forma un poco más agresiva; esta vez el movimiento era más rápido y los apretaba un poco, sus cuerpos estaban empezando a sudar sin que se dieran cuenta.

—Ahn, ah, ah… —Kurumi jadeó un poco cuando el beso se terminó, pero rápido vio como Satou quedó mirando sus pechos—. Hazme sentir bien, Anata…

Él estaba mirando con cierto detenimiento sus pechos, incluso en la oscuridad era sencillo ver como resaltaba el rosado de su aureola y de sus pequeños pezones con respecto a su piel blanca.

—Kurumi… —dijo un poco nervioso.

—Ahn, sí, sigue así… Mmnn, ah, ah…

Satou empezó a chupar sus pezones como si fuera un caramelo, mientras que el otro solo lo tocaba con su dedo índice, pero aún tenía una mano desocupada, con la que pasó por su abdomen, hasta su pierna, y una vez ahí, se movió a su entrepierna para pasar su dedo por su parte especial.

—¡Ahn, Anata! —dijo muy sonrojada y tembló ligeramente—. Anata, no te detengas…

Él no dijo nada, solo obedeció y siguió acariciando su vagina a través de sus bragas negras, estaba húmedo, así que se estaban manchando y su dedo también. Satou fue por el otro pezón ahora e hizo el mismo tratamiento, pero ahora metió la mano dentro de sus bragas e insertó su dedo por completo en su vagina.

—¡Ah! ¡Anata! —dijo muy excitada y sorprendida—. ¡Sigue, sigue!

«No le duele, como la última vez». Él sonrió con un poco de alivio, pero también se sintió extraño, porque su miembro estaba de pie y muy duro, pero por culpa de eso, había dejado los pechos de su esposa desentendidos, eso decepcionó a Kurumi un poco.

—Anata, bésame… —Pidió con una voz seductora, él fue a satisfacer su demanda, pero fue su perdición.

—¡Ah, Kurumi! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó asustado cuando ella metió la mano debajo de su bóxer para tocar directamente su miembro—. N-No…

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? Anata, tocaste mis pechos y mi vagina como si fueran tuyas. —Kurumi se relamió los labios y se acercó a su rostro asustado—. Pero eso me encantó.

—¿De verdad? Y-Yo quiero que te sientas bien, no quiero que te duela como la última vez…

—Que lindo eres. —Ella sonrió con algo de malicia.

—¿¡Uh?! —dijo cuando ella se puso encima de él y con ayuda del lazo de sus bragas, se las quitó y las tiró a un lado.

La sonrisa de Kurumi se volvió bastante pervertida, ella subió un poco más el cuerpo y agarró su miembro para mantenerlo en cierta posición, él sintió miedo de nuevo, pero ahora vio a su vagina que estaba goteando un poco, y sintió el aumento en temperatura cuando su miembro entró en ella.

—¡Ahhhhh! —gritó ella por puro placer, hace rato que estaba deseando esto.

—Ahh… —Satou no quería gemir, porque sonaba tan extraño—. K-Kurumi-chan, se siente muy raro.

—¿Se siente bien, mi Anata? Mmnn, ¡ahn! —gimió al moverse arriba y abajo suavemente.

Satou estaba más rojo que antes y se sentía extrañamente bien, las paredes vaginales estaban apretando su miembro, sin darle oportunidad de huir, todo ahí dentro estaba húmedo y muy caliente, se sentía realmente bien.

—¡Anata! —Kurumi estaba disfrutando a placer de esto y lo cabalgaba rápidamente, la cama se movía por su velocidad—. ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah!

Kurumi no detuvo sus movimientos agresivos, pero besó a Satou con todo y lengua, para después separarse de él y marcar su cuello con sus labios, dejándole marcas rojas mucho más notables que las de ella.

—K-Kurumi… ¡Ah! —El joven volteó a ver a otro lado, intentando callarse, pero entonces ella sonrió con maldad.

—Ara, ara, ¡ah, ah! A-Anata, está bien, quiero escuchar que los disfrutas. —Lo obligó a verla a la cara y aumentó la velocidad aún más, Satou no pudo contenerse más y ambos empezaron a jadear.

—K-Ku… K-Ku… ¡Kurumi! —gritó cuando liberó todo dentro de ella, quién también gimió fuertemente al sentir un líquido caliente que llegó hasta su vientre.

—Ah… Ah… —Kurumi se acostó encima de él, jadeando y con el cuerpo lleno de sudor, Satou la abrazó, estaba en el mismo estado que ella—. ¿V-Ves? No dolió…

—S-Sí… Perdón por no confiar… ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! Me gustó mucho, te amo, Anata.

Ambos se sonrieron y se dieron un beso en la boca, sin lengua esta vez, pero durante el proceso, rodaron hacia un lado y él quedó encima de ella, y al embestirla, ella volvió a gemir fuerte.

—¿A-Anata? ¿Acaso ya te volviste un pervertido?

—¿Qué? Pero tú dijiste que con una sola vez no va a funcionar, y bueno… —Agachó la cabeza tímidamente—. Ahí abajo sigue igual…

—Oh, eso… —Sonrió con picardía y lo tomó de las mejillas con suavidad—. Sí, tienes razón, una vez no será suficiente y un día tampoco.

—Está bien, yo no puedo esperar más para que seamos una familia, así que lo haremos muchas veces hasta que funcione. Incluso si tengo que hacer algo tan… extraño…

—¿No te gusta estar dentro de mí? —preguntó un poco triste, él negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, claro que me gusta, pero… Digo cosas extrañas, siento que no tengo el control…

—No tienes por qué controlarte, Anata —dijo al pegar su cabeza hacia sus pechos—. No te contengas, no te controles conmigo, no quiero que lo hagas más, no tengas miedo, soy tu esposa, ¿no es así? ¿No confías en mí?

—Sí. Lo haré, Kurumi-chan.

—Esfuérzate —dijo con una sonrisa.

Satou y Kurumi lo hicieron una vez más, pero como ella le había dicho que se dejara llevar por sus instintos, lo hizo de forma agresiva y rápidamente, ella se dejo llevar por el placer, pero terminó algo incómoda en su vagina, solo Satou quedó muy tranquilo después de terminar, tanto que se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron ya muy tarde, pero ambos se sentían un poco extraños por lo que había pasado en la noche, sobre todo Satou estaba descubriendo cosas con su cuerpo, pero todo era culpa de Kurumi; verla con poca ropa como siempre, le provocaba algo a su miembro, cosa que no pasaba antes.

Y esto solo se terminó amplificando porque no le podía decir que no a su esposa cuando se trataba de hacer el amor, todo era para poder formar una familia, pero esto mismo estaba provocando cambios en su cuerpo y experimentaba cierta ansiedad dentro de él.

Kurumi estaba feliz, de la semana, viernes, sábado y domingo hacían el amor sin falta, cosa que disfrutaba mucho, las noches no eran las mismas si no lo hacían, además de que notaba que su linda pareja estaba teniendo cambios… cambios que ocultaba de ella, pero con el paso del tiempo, terminó descubriéndolo.

Y de tres días a la semana, pasaron a cuatro; este día era aleatorio en la semana y podía ser en la tarde o al caer la noche, cada vez que Satou tenía un bulto en los pantalones que no podía ocultarlo lo suficiente de Kurumi, lo hacían.

Y eso funcionó por completo, porque después de un mes de estar así, al hacer la prueba de embarazo, ¡salió positivo! Ahora era tiempo de dejar el sexo de lado y pensar en el nuevo ser que estaba dentro de Kurumi, la madre.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Sí, un capítulo nuevo que no es fin de semana, espero que les guste mucho, este sí que lo acabo de terminar hace poquito, pero es que necesitaba ya seguir con esta idea, ya que es la más próxima a terminar. Ojalá dejen review, es gratis (?).**

* * *

 **Ojos sin rostro**

Sus labios eran suaves y parecían bailar una suave melodía; con altos y bajos, movimientos lentos y rápidos, teniendo tiempo suficiente de exploración por sus bocas y que despertó unas ansias de estar mucho más cerca, unidos no solo por sus lenguas, sino por completo.

Pero sabían que tenían que detenerse, porque en el hombre despertaba algo que prefería esconder con vergüenza, quería apagar la llama de su excitación y de su pasión para unirse con su mujer, a la que respetaba, cuidaba, amaba y atesoraba como lo más valioso en su vida, y lo más hermoso también.

Ahora en esta hermosa mujer se formaría un nuevo ser y es por eso que demostraban su amor de esta forma tan intensa, después de todo, sus ideas se apoderaban de sus cuerpos pidiendo más cercanía, más calor y estar en la cama.

—Kurumi-chan… —dijo Satou al separarse de su esposa, pero solo fue para besarla en la mejilla y después rodearla en los brazos, juntando su mejilla con la suave piel de su rostro—. Te amo, Kurumi-chan, te amo mucho. No puedo creer que por fin estés embarazada, creí que tardaríamos más, pero estoy muy feliz.

—Anata… —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba abrazar, feliz por recibir tanta atención de una forma tan cariñosa, parecía ser la heroína de la historia—. Bueno, eso es porque Anata se volvió algo pervertido, si así hubieras sido antes…

—No me volví un pervertido… —respondió un poco ofendido, pero la abrazó un poco más fuerte y su mirada se alejó de ella—. Es solo que mi cuerpo… hacía cosas extrañas y luego tú…

—¿No te gustó? Todo esto es para hacer bebés y para demostrarte cuanto te amo, y lo cerca que quiero estar de ti, mi Anata —respondió al alejarse de él y mirarle con cierta tristeza fingida, además de que lo tomó de las mejillas con una sonrisa—. ¿No deseabas que estuviéramos conectados?

—Sí… —respondió en voz baja y ella sonrió con seguridad—. Pero se sentía raro y a veces perdía el control, perdón por eso.

«De esa forma me gusta más». Pensó con una sonrisa y se levantó del sillón para ir a la cocina, él solo la observó irse.

La verdad es que Kurumi y Satou lo hicieron muchas veces, las suficientes para que se volviera una costumbre, además de que el hombre era muy amable y trataba con delicadeza a su esposa, ella no podía ser más feliz por lo lindo que era.

Por esto lo hacían dos veces, el trato dependía de quién tomaba el mando, cuando era Kurumi, ella era la guía y le indicaba a Satou que estaba bien perder el control, dejarse llevar y terminaban teniendo sexo con velocidad y teniendo bastante placer.

Con Satou las cosas eran distintas, él era gentil y se la pasaba más tiempo besándola en los labios y por muchas partes de su cuerpo, como dejando marcas de amor, mientras tocaba su cuerpo bien proporcionado y después tener sexo con ella de forma lenta y cariñosa.

Kurumi no tenía quejas, obtenía el placer que quería y todo el amor también.

—Anata —dijo su esposa desde la cocina, mientras reunía ingredientes para preparar espagueti.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Satou al entrar a la cocina, ella no se giró a verlo, estaba entretenida en su quehacer.

Ella tenía una blusa de tirantes de color café escotada, y como no estaba usando nada debajo, sus pechos podían notarse siendo un poco observador, también estaba descalza y con una minifalda negra, su cabello estaba suelto y tapándole un poco su ojo amarillo.

—Escucha, ahora que estoy embarazada, y sé que eres bastante ingenuo… —dijo un poco divertida, él solo le quedó mirando fijamente—. Algunas cosas van a cambiar en mí, así como hay muchas cosas qué hacer, pero no quiero que te preocupes.

Luego se acercó a él para abrazarlo, él correspondió de inmediato y acarició su cabello negro suavemente.

—Lo haremos bien, Anata, aunque yo tampoco sepa mucho, seré una buena madre y haré todo lo posible porque estemos bien, pero habrá un momento en el que no podré hacerte el desayuno, ni caminar tanto tiempo, como si estuviera enferma…

—Está bien, lo entiendo, Kurumi-chan, y también prometo que seré un buen padre, te protegeré a ti y te cuidaré cada vez que lo necesites, igual que a ella…o él… —Eso le hizo llegar una idea a su cerebro—. ¿Cuándo sabremos si es un niño o una niña?

—Tal vez dentro de tres meses —respondió un poco ansiosa y se separó de él para verlo al rostro, aun teniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo—. Así que debemos de pensar en nombres para niña o para niño hasta entonces, yo también quisiera saber si será un niño o una niña, cierto, ¿qué quieres que sea?

—Bueno, no importa, será nuestro bebé… Así que no importa eso —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, un poco inseguro, pero ella le miró directamente a los ojos con grandes expectativas.

—Eso es cierto, pero lo dije mal —dijo al tomarlo de la mano y ambos fueron al sillón para que ella se sentara a su lado mientras lo tenía sujeto de su mano—. ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?

—Bueno… ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?

—Yo hice la pregunta primero, no intentes huir, Anata.

—Eh… La verdad no lo sé, nunca había pensado en formar una familia… Tan solo estar contigo se siente como un sueño hecho realidad, Kurumi-chan. —Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero terminó recargándose en su hombro—. Yo… No pensé en algo más que estar juntos, pero estoy muy feliz que esto esté pasando, por eso no tengo idea, pero hay algo que me gustaría mucho… Que tuviera tus ojos, Kurumi-chan.

—¿Oh? ¿Mis ojos? —preguntó sorprendida y le miró al rostro, él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Hablas de que también sea de colores diferentes? Tal vez uno azul como el tuyo y uno amarillo, como el mío.

—No lo había pensado así, pero también estaría bien, no me imagino el resto de su rostro, solo tus ojos… Porque son muy bonitos y especiales para mí, quisiera que nuestro bebé también los tuviera.

—Ojos sin rostro… —susurró y también se sintió bastante feliz por ese cumplido de su esposo, sabía que él la amaba en totalidad, pero esto era un dato muy lindo de su parte y que no se lo había dicho antes—. Bueno, si es un niño, quisiera que se pareciera a ti, Anata. Si es una niña, quisiera que fuera tan linda como tú lo eres.

—¿En serio? Pero tú también eres linda —dijo rápidamente, como resultado se ganó un beso en los labios de ella—. ¿Kurumi-chan?

—Anata se ha portado muy lindo últimamente, me gustaría decir lo mismo de mi hija o de mi hijo, pero si él se pareciera a ti, bueno… Creo que sería muy difícil el regañarlo o tan siquiera verlo sufrir.

El rostro de Kurumi era diferente, de nuevo, él nunca había visto ese rostro antes, estaba siendo honesta y un poco divertida, tenía una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, pero estaba feliz de forma genuina, como si fuera un chiste blanco el que hubiera escuchado.

—Pero creo que nos estamos adelantando, yo no he sido muy buena, así que ellos tal vez podrían ser malos… —Satou le miró con cierta tristeza y ella negó con la cabeza—. Es una broma, Anata.

—Tú no eres mala. —La abrazó con algo de fuerza, pegando su cabeza en su pecho y acarició su cabello, ella sonrió con alivio y sintió su calidez, no le dieron ganas de alejarse y se aferró por completo a Satou—. Ya no eres mala con nadie, también ya no eres un espíritu, todo está bien, Kurumi-chan. Nuestro bebé tendrá a una linda y hermosa madre, porque lo amarás mucho, ¿verdad? Como yo.

—Claro que sí —respondió en voz baja y abrazándolo más fuerte—. Falta mucho para que pueda conocerlo, pero ya lo amo, tanto como a ti.

Eso sonaba tan reconfortante, era seguro que lo que menos le iba a faltar al bebé sería amor, fuera niño o niña, eso no tenía gran importancia cuando se trataba de si sería amado o no. Por otro lado, los padres eran completamente inexpertos, incluso si Kurumi tenía siempre la ventaja en conocimiento frente a su pareja, esta vez se encontraba tan pérdida como él.

No sonreír fue imposible para Satou.

—Yo también quiero que esté con nosotros… Aunque ni siquiera sé que se tiene qué hacer, aunque estoy seguro que debe haber libros guía.

—Claro que los hay, por esta vez, estamos igual de perdidos en el tema —dijo con cierta diversión, esto hizo feliz al hombre, tal vez porque siempre era más ingenuo que ella—. Así que… Creo que debemos pensar quien aprenderá más rápido de los dos.

—Oh… Esta vez seré yo, no he tenido problemas con aprender —dijo seguro de sí mismo, a lo que ella solo sonrió sarcásticamente y se levantó del sillón en dirección a la cocina.

—Sí, porque yo te he explicado, soy una gran maestra, ¿no es así? —dijo ella al girar su cabeza hacia él, quien quedó con la boca levemente abierta—. Jijiji.

—Ah… Bueno…

Kurumi no esperó respuesta y siguió con su camino, Satou no tenía un argumento contra eso, casi todo lo había aprendido de ella, de Shidou, de la escuela con maestros, de hecho, se podría decir que aprendía siempre de alguien más y no de su propia experiencia, incluso aprendió a pelear gracias a Mikael.

«Mikael». El nombre de su ángel guardián llegó a su mente mientras Kurumi seguía con la comida, así que se relajó en el sillón, viendo a la nada, le invadió la nostalgia, como cuando escuchas una vieja canción favorita que inevitablemente broten sentimientos pasados en tu corazón.

Era un ser divino y la razón por la que él estaba vivo ahora, cuando estaba solo, debía recordar y tener muy presente que su ángel estaba ahí, a su lado, de hecho, fue gracias a su ángel que podía decir abiertamente que Dios existía, que en verdad estaba observando todo y que de seguro lo veía a él justo ahora.

«Voy a ser papá, Mikael». Sonrió en cuanto pensó en la nueva noticia, como si se la estuviera contando a un amigo, sobre un logro que tardaría nueve meses en ver. «Sé que posiblemente no entenderías lo feliz que eso me hace, bueno… Sin duda, si estuvieras aquí podrías… ¿Sentirlo dentro de mí?»

No lo sabía, Mikael nunca sentía nada, pero podía intuir algunas cosas en base a su lógica, probablemente le diría que se calmara porque su corazón estaba agitado, que emocionarse era peligroso para él. Casi podía imaginar su voz diciéndole eso.

«No te preocupes, estoy bien».

—Anata.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con buen humor, aun viendo a la nada.

—¿Puedes ayudarme?

—Sí, claro.

Ayudó a Kurumi en la cocina y una vez todo estuvo listo, se sentaron a comer donde el bebé fue la conversación central de todo, era inevitable, fue planeado con ansias y con mucha dedicación lograron su cometido.

Sin embargo, ya que no tenían familia alguna, les quedaban los amigos y ahora que ellos conocían la información que tanto querían conocer, había una responsabilidad que cumplir.

—Anata, ahora que lo pienso, debemos de decirle a todos que tendremos un bebé, estoy segura de que estarán muy felices —dijo con una sonrisa mientras él seguía comiendo y le quedó mirando.

—¿A todos? —preguntó un poco inseguro.

—Sí, después de todo, somos amigos y también tienes una tutora, ¿recuerdas? No está bien guardar una noticia como esta, además de que ya quiero ver la cara de Shidou-san cuando se entere —dijo con cierta maldad en su última frase, a pesar de que sonreía, Satou pudo sentir sus malas intenciones.

Lo raro es que para Satou no había nada malo en sus argumentos, sus amigos eran muy importantes y aunque tenía mucho tiempo de no verlos, contarles esta importante noticia tenía que ser de forma presencial, no algo menos.

—Tienes razón, también le diré a Reine y si es posible, a los demás del equipo del Fraxinus —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Kurumi asintió con la cabeza—. Y cierto, debemos contarle a Shidou y las demás, le llamaré cuando terminemos de comer, después de todo debe tener sus manos ocupadas ahora mismo.

—Cierto, pero es inevitable teniendo a tantas esposas, es decir, amantes… —dijo con cierta dificultad, pero también terminó soltando una risita antes de llevarse más espagueti a la boca.

—Shidou es raro… —dijo en voz baja, pero ella lo escuchó y sonrió con diversión—. Pero es por el bien de todas, la verdad nunca lo entendí, pero creo que está bien…

—Sé que es tu mejor amigo, pero si nuestro bebé termina siendo un niño, bueno, creo que lo tendremos que mantener alejado de Shidou-san, jiji.

—Entiendo.

Kurumi terminó riéndose una vez más por la afirmación de su esposo, que algo estuviera bien, no significaba que fuera lo correcto, así lo era para Satou en el caso de su amigo sellador de espíritus, porque de acuerdo a lo que sabía, realmente no debería de estar casado más que con una mujer, así como solo debería tener una novia.

Algo imposible para Shidou desde antes que Satou lo conociera, su vida era complicada antes y ahora… Había cierta estabilidad.

Realmente él no lo sabía, tenían bastante tiempo sin hablar, sin pasar tiempo juntos, eso pasó con Reine también y con sus amigas espíritu.

Bueno, esto era un excelente punto de partida para retomar el contacto, aunque ciertamente cuando los efectos del embarazo aparecieran, Satou se enfocaría en su esposa más que en cualquier cosa.

* * *

Después de la comida, Satou habló con teléfono con Shidou, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que no quiso insistir y mandó un mensaje con la petición de verse, pero esto lo hizo solamente con Shidou Itsuka y luego marcó al celular de Reine, número del cual sí tuvo una respuesta.

—Murasame Reine, ¿quién habla? —contestó una somnolienta, pero calmada voz, del otro lado de la línea.

—Reine, soy yo, Satou —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y buen humor.

—Oh… Satou, cuanto tiempo, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, gracias por preguntar, de hecho, hablaba para saber si estabas disponible, quiero hablar contigo.

—Estoy en casa, ¿o quieres ir a algún lugar? Ahora que lo pienso, no he comido nada… —respondió con algo de sueño y un poco de pesadez, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de oír sobre Satou.

—Entonces, déjame invitarte a comer.

Reine parpadeó un par de veces, no se esperaba una invitación así después de largo tiempo de ni siquiera hablarse, pero notó que Satou estaba ansioso, él nunca era así, excepto cuando estaba contento.

—De acuerdo, entonces…

—Iremos a donde tú quieras, Reine.

Reine sonrió y le contó donde se verían en unos minutos, Satou asintió y después ambos se despidieron.

Tiempo después, Satou llegó antes al restaurante indicado por Reine, vestía algo formal y esperó afuera, porque eso no lo habían acordado, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que Reine llegó vestida cómodamente para la ocasión, al verla, él solo sonrió ligeramente.

—Ya estoy aquí, Satou —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al verlo ahí en la esquina del lugar, se veía muy bien usando camisa y pantalón de vestir—. Te ves muy bien.

—Reine…

—¿Uh? —De pronto, ella se sonrojó un poco cuando fue rodeada por los brazos del hombre joven con algo de fuerza.

—Reine, me alegro de verte —dijo y luego se alejó de ella un poco, pero sin soltar su cuerpo, estaba realmente cerca de su rostro, pero su intención no era besarla, sino poner especial atención a sus ojos azules—. Sobre todo, me gusta que ya puedas dormir.

—Bueno, es agradable, por un momento pensé que dirías algo de mi rostro —dijo con una sonrisa un poco más amplia, fue ahí cuando él le soltó para negar con la cabeza.

—No has cambiado mucho, sigues siendo muy bonita, Reine.

El cambio en el rostro de Reine era que no tenía ojeras y aún no tenía arrugas, por lo que su rostro somnoliento estaba menos presente, así como su cabello grisáceo seguía siendo largo, aunque esta vez no lo traía atado, sino suelto por completo y algo cepillado para que estuviera un poco liso.

—Gracias, Satou, no dejas de ser amable con las chicas sin importar la edad, que bien —dijo con ligera diversión, pero él ni inmutó.

—Pero si es la verdad.

Con esa respuesta supo que él no había cambiado casi en nada en personalidad, aunque físicamente sí era diferente, lo mejor de él estaba en su forma de ser. Ambos entraron al lugar y ocuparon una mesa, después de tomar la sugerencia del mesero, el cual era una taza de café, este se retiró y ambos quedaron solos en la mesa.

—Me has citado muy repentinamente, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Sí, lo siento por haberlo hecho así, después de todo no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo, pero he estado ocupado y creo que tú también, pero Kurumi-chan me dijo que debería decirlo lo más pronto posible, y estoy de acuerdo —dijo firmemente y la miró a los ojos con determinación, mirada que despertó la seriedad en ella—. Reine, tú no eres mi madre y nunca podrás serlo, pero fuiste mi tutora y me ayudaste mucho cuando no entendía cosas, cuando tenía dudas, cuando necesitaba que alguien me escuchara, ahora que lo pienso, esas son cosas que ni un amigo puede hacer… Has sido muy importante para mí, por eso antes que a Shidou, quiero que tu sepas que… Voy a ser papá.

Reine abrió un poco más los ojos azules, se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, Satou estaba levemente sonrojado y feliz al decírselo, así que siguió contándole de cómo en la mañana su esposa se había hecho la prueba de embarazo, contó la anécdota con detalles y como si fuera la historia de un suceso maravilloso, con esa emoción, pero la mujer estaba atónita.

Por un momento, desconoció a Satou Matsuo y recordó al joven chico de 14 años que era un espíritu buscando venganza contra Tohka, por unos segundos, no pudo ver al adulto, sino al chico que usaba ropas casuales y oscuras, con el cabello revuelto y con la mirada pasiva.

Esa imagen fue cambiando rápidamente, como si se tratase de una transformación en tiempo real, vio su cambio hasta cuando Natsumi ya había sido sellada, él sonreía más y sus ojos tenían más vida que antes, sin embargo, esa imagen del chico de 15 años quedó atrás para volver a la realidad.

Ella se había quedado con esa imagen del chico espíritu joven, incluso cuando se graduó de la universidad, esa imagen del chico espíritu seguía ahí, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ya no era un niño, se daba cuenta de la responsabilidad y madurez que tenía que tener para haber tomado esta decisión.

Realmente no pensó en si Kurumi pudo haberlo obligado o si esto era el resultado de una noche de calentura, pero por su felicidad y por la conversación que se había perdido, no podía ser así.

Satou seguía hablándole sobre cuando fueron con el médico para saber si era verdad, si no se trataba de un error, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer mayor, pero no era por su exageración en la prueba de la embarazo, de hecho, no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando.

Solo lo estaba viendo a él; su felicidad, sus ojos brillantes, su cabello corto y bien peinado, su rostro maduro, su cuerpo crecido, estaba viendo al Satou Matsuo de ahora, de este día, el adulto.

Y aunque había visto los cambios en el chico y parte de su crecimiento, tanto como mentalmente como físicamente, incluso emocionalmente, comprender que ya no era más ese chico, excepto en esencia, le hacía realmente feliz.

Esta noticia era maravillosa y en cuanto retomara el hilo de la conversación que perdió por fijarse en quién era ahora él, tendría muchas cosas qué decir, pero primero lo felicitaría y le desearía muy bien al final.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! Ya tenía mucho tiempo de no escribir nada de esta historia, y eso que dije que la terminaría rápido porque no sería tan extensa, pero ya ven que he estado publicando diferentes ideas; tanto bien fundamentadas como experimentos; por lo que no he tenido tiempo de enfocarme en mis fanfics anteriormente publicados.**

 **Lo siento por tardar tanto, igual espero les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

 **De visita  
**

Las tazas de café estaban humeantes cuando llegaron a sus mesas, el aroma llegó a sus narices, pero a sus mentes no causó impacto. De hecho, acostumbraba a rellenar las tazas con cubos de azúcar, una vez tenía la taza en su poder, pero esta vez no necesitaba la azúcar para sonreír ni para sentirse despierta en la conversación.

Sin las ojeras, sus ojos azules resaltaban y eran más brillantes, aunque no había comparación con el brillo de felicidad que el joven hombre tenía ahora.

Reine escuchaba atentamente lo que el joven hombre decía sobre el embarazo de Kurumi, con cierta vergüenza y timidez nunca antes observada, Satou contó los extraños cambios naturales de su cuerpo al ver la desnudez de su esposa. Esto la tomó por sorpresa, pero no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa ahogada.

Incluso si estaban en un lugar público como para andar hablando de sexualidad, siendo ambos adultos, no importaba.

—Reine, no es divertido, no fue divertido… —dijo al agachar un poco la cabeza y sonrojarse de inmediato al recordar las cosas excitantes que hizo con su esposa—. Kurumi-chan usaba frases que nunca había escuchado, tuve ganas de investigarlo, pero eso fue peor…

Algo que ella explicó se llamaba "juego previo", aunque no entendía cuál era el juego en toda esa situación, aunque ciertamente ella parecía divertirse.

Reine no pudo evitar seguir riéndose en voz baja, era genial ver a este espíritu masculino como una persona normal, al mismo tiempo, seguía siendo Satou Matsuo.

—¿Peor? ¿No lo disfrutaste, Satou? Kurumi te ama mucho, incluso si su forma de demostrarlo es un poco extraña y confusa. Estoy segura que te sentiste asustado —dijo con una sonrisa y bebió entonces de su café, pero tuvo ganas de escupirlo porque no tenía azúcar, así que empezó a rellenar su taza.

—Sí, fue peor, vi muchas cosas raras y algunas asquerosas… —dijo al recordar esa extraña palabra llamada "felación", le dio escalofríos pensarlo, incluso si todo el mundo decía que eso se sentía bien—. Las bocas no deberían usarse para hacer eso…

—Entiendo, Satou…

—Lo bueno es que Kurumi-chan no insistió en hacer esas cosas —dijo aliviado, Reine se quedó estática por unos momentos—. Estoy bien solo con hacerle el amor, pero Reine, mi cuerpo no ha vuelto a ser el mismo después de eso… Y ahora que Kurumi-chan está embarazada, no tengo por qué hacerlo más, ¿verdad? Pero mi cuerpo… Lo que siento, no lo puedo detener.

Declaró con determinación, Reine terminó sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, realmente mucha de su inocencia seguía intacta, así como no tenía vergüenza alguna de decir abiertamente, en un lugar público, que no podía resistirse al cuerpo de su esposa, aunque él lo veía de otra forma.

Eso era bastante bueno, si pensamos en la fidelidad.

—Bueno, sobre eso… —Después de dar un sorbo de café azucarado, continuó—: Satou, realmente puedes hacer eso cuando las condiciones se den, es decir, cuando ambos estén dispuestos, por decirlo de alguna forma. No es solo para hacer bebés.

—Sí, eso me dijo Kurumi-chan, pero… No es que yo quiera hacerlo, Reine…

«Oh, entiendo, Kurumi debe incitarlo, de seguro lo ha hecho en todo este tiempo, tal vez desde que Satou descubrió el erotismo que cualquier persona posee, tal vez es por eso que no la rechazó».

—Satou, realmente estoy muy feliz porque tengas un bebé. ¿Tenías muchas ganas de tenerlo? —Él asintió con la cabeza.

«Sí, por eso no le negó nada y ahora que por fin está embarazada, Satou no sabe qué hacer con las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Pero mientras Kurumi esté así, no podrán hacerlo hasta después de un tiempo».

—Kurumi-chan fue muy linda, no sé qué hacer para pagarle por esto, siento que es injusto que ella tenga que hacer todo el trabajo también y que haya sido doloroso al principio, no sabía que tener un bebé era tan complicado —dijo con una voz nostálgica, ella le miró fijamente y con mucha atención—. Por eso, me esforzaré por hacerlo bien, no quiero que mi hijo o hija pase por alguna de las faltas que yo tuve… No quiero ser un padre que nunca pueda estar con su hijo, incluso si trabajar es importante. Quiero darle lo que yo perdí muy rápido… Así como Kurumi-chan me está dando esto… Una familia.

Sonrió ampliamente y fue tan genuino que parecía ver sonreír a Tohka, alguien siempre brillante, y no a Satou, quien estaba frente a ella.

Reine posó su mano encima de la suya y se la apretó con algo de fuerza, él no entendió eso, pero correspondió de la misma forma. Sus manos se apretaron mutuamente, con fortaleza, dándose fuerzas mientras se veían a los ojos; dos tonos azules encontrándose sin dar cuartel.

—Hazlo, Satou. Si quieres dar lo mejor de ti, estoy orgullosa de ti, incluso si no soy tu madre, te quiero y estoy muy feliz por ti. Felicidades.

—Reine… ¡Gracias!

La soltó para abrazarla inmediatamente después, ella correspondió, incluso si todas las demás personas les estaban mirando. Un leve rubor fue inevitable, no estaba acostumbrada a ser vista por tantas personas.

Al regresar a sus asientos, Reine le explicó ciertos aspectos a considerar ahora que su esposa estaba esperando un bebé, Satou puso la máxima atención, esto también fue divertido, no recordaba que fuera tan atento al aprender, pero se trataba de su bebé y de su esposa, así que entendible se veía a leguas.

Luego de eso ordenaron algo para comer y seguir platicando, saltando de tema en tema como la vida de su tutora actualmente, sobre Kotori, Shidou y sus demás amigas, y aunque estos temas no carecían de interés, él se emocionaba más cuando le explicó sobre lo difícil que era elegir un nombre para su bebé y sobre cómo no podía imaginarse su rostro.

Tenía muchas ganas de tenerlo o tenerla en sus brazos ya.

La conversación continuó por unas horas más, hasta que Satou se dio cuenta que ya pasaban de las cinco, así que dejaron el lugar para despedirse afuera.

—Me gustó mucho verte, Satou.

—También a mí. Cuando nazca nuestro bebé, ¿puedes estar ahí, Reine?

Eso fue una gran sorpresa, tanto que abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

—Claro, si eso es lo que quieres —contestó con una voz extraña, pero feliz.

—Sí, por favor —dijo un poco más emocionado y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, ella asintió entonces—. Gracias. Mañana iré a ver a Shidou, aunque creo que debería llamar primero.

—Hace mucho que Shidou no habla contigo tampoco, menos conmigo, no puedo imaginar lo ocupado que está todos los días. De seguro que si le hablas, no te va a contestar, a menos que sea en la noche.

—De hecho, cuando lo intenté, no me contestaron. Entonces, mandé un mensaje, no sé si lo ha visto… —Satou sacó su celular un poco curioso, pero el mensaje no había obtenido respuesta, Reine se acercó para ver el número.

—Ese no es el número correcto, aunque realmente no lo recuerdo muy bien… El de Kotori sí lo tengo, así que deberías visitarlos a ellos primero, pero no avises, estoy segura que será una buena sorpresa.

—¿Segura? Creo que debería avisarles… ¿Qué tal si no están?

—No te preocupes por eso, te avisaré para que no haya problemas.

* * *

Así es como los planes quedaron y después de un abrazo y de compartir número de celular, ambos tomaron caminos separados. Reine regresó a su casa y Satou a su departamento, las cosas no eran iguales una vez estaban dentro de sus hogares.

Reine seguía viviendo sola, a diferencia de la última vez que se despidió del chico, ahora un hombre, a cada paso que dio lejos de él y de todos en general, sintió que estaba perdiendo algo. Ahora no sentía ningún desprendimiento, no se sentía alejada de él.

Así que cuando entró a su cuarto y se quedó acostada en la cama, grabándose el rostro de Satou, uno nuevo esta ocasión, sintió que su casa estaba llena, incluso si ahí solo estaba ella.

Por otro lado, Satou regresó con Kurumi, quien estaba comiendo helado y de forma muy despreocupada, usando solo una toalla para cubrirse, no tenía mucho tiempo que se había bañado, obviamente fue regañada y el departamento se llenó con sus palabras, las risas de ella y de esos silencios cuando se abrazaban, buscando calor en el otro.

Pasaron los días y en un domingo, en el que ambos no tenían trabajo del que preocuparse, Reine contactó a Satou para que fueran a la casa de Shidou, sin avisarle que iban, además había investigado para asegurarse que no saldrían.

—¿Crees que Shidou-san se sorprenda de vernos? —preguntó Kurumi un poco entusiasmada, la verdad es que esperaba una reacción graciosa de su parte.

Además, estaba usando un vestido oscuro para la ocasión y no iba para nada desigual con este clima templado y con las nubes cubriendo el cielo en esta media mañana.

—No lo he visto en mucho tiempo, desde su boda… Así que creo que no nos espera, Kurumi-chan.

—Oh, vamos, no suenes arrepentido.

—No lo estoy —replicó rápidamente— Reine dijo que estaba bien…

—Esto será divertido —dijo con una sonrisa y Satou dio un pequeño salto cuando ella tocó al timbre de la casa; pequeña, pero linda—. Y no quiero perder un segundo más.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la puerta se abriera un poco, donde una mujer de piel blanca y facciones tan bellas, que los ojos tendrían que ser frotados para no pensar que se trataba de una ilusión, sacó la cabeza para mirar a sus invitados.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Qué es lo que desea…? —preguntó alegremente, pero la inspiración se le terminó de repente.

Sus labios resaltados con rosa temblaron ligeramente, su boca quedó levemente abierta, sus ojos vivos color añil parpadearon un par de veces, así como se recogió un poco el largo cabello morado oscuro con una de sus manos, éste estaba atado en una coleta un tanto alta y su cabello era más liso que antes, así que le daba un aspecto un poco más maduro.

—Satou… Kurumi… —dijo ella en voz baja, algo muy extraño, pero terminó abriendo la puerta por completo.

Estaba usando un delantal rosa encima de un vestido blanco con muchos detalles florales de color amarillo. No creció mucho más, de hecho, ahora tenía que alzar un poco más la cabeza para ver a Satou a los ojos, ella terminó sonriendo finalmente.

Su cuerpo sí terminó de desarrollarse y para su suerte, no engordó, pero no poseía una gran figura como cuando joven, cuando peleaba y entrenaba. Cuando tenía de enemiga a Kurumi, a Satou, la DEM y la AST.

—Ara, ara, ¿te comió la lengua el ratón? —preguntó Kurumi, un poco divertida al verla tan perpleja.

—Debimos avisar, supongo… —dijo Satou, apenado y arrepentido de hacerle caso a Reine.

—¡No digas tonterías! —gritó Tohka al saltar para abrazarlos a los dos con gran fuerza, tanto que Kurumi sintió dolor más que ternura; esto último lo sintió más el espíritu—. ¡Satou, Kurumi!

Después de casi asfixiarlos, Tohka los jaló dentro de la casa y la cerró usando su pie, causó un potente ruido, hizo temblar muy levemente el letrero cercano donde se podía leer claramente los nombres completos de los habitantes de esa casa:

"Tohka Yatogami

Shidou Yatogami".

—Satou, hace tanto que no te veía, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Por qué lo escondiste, Kurumi? —preguntó entre emocionada y un poco triste—. ¡No los veo desde mi boda!

—Oye, yo no lo escondí, pero nosotros también queríamos estar juntos, Tohka —respondió con una sonrisa pícara—. Y creo que tú también querías a Shidou-san solo para ti, ¿no es así?

—Eh… Bueno, sí… —dijo en voz baja y un poco avergonzada—. Pero es mi esposo, Kurumi, es mi esposo, mi Shidou… Mi amor.

Sus declaraciones fueron hechas con buen humor y con cierto sonrojo, ahora lo tenía solo para él, aunque no fuera del todo cierto. De todas formas, ellos dos no venían a arruinar la felicidad de Tohka.

—¡Oh! Shidou tiene que venir también, incluso si lo dejé durmiendo porque ayer recibió una llamada y quiso adelantar trabajo… Así que, casi no durmió, pero estoy segura que querrá verte, Satou, también a ti, Kurumi. —Ella se alejó de ambos sin darles oportunidad de respuesta.

—Debimos avisar…

—Shh, todo estará bien.

—¡Mi amor, baja a la sala! —Anunció Tohka desde las escaleras, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, suspiró con decepción y luego regresó con sus invitados—. ¿Quieren que les prepare algo de comer? ¿Tal vez algo de té?

—¿Sabes cocinar, Tohka?

—¡Sí! —Sonrió con orgullo—. Shidou no necesita cocinar si me tiene a mí, aunque lo hace de vez en cuando y es delicioso, pero me gusta mucho cocinar para él. Además, ¡Shidou me enseñó! Y también fui a una escuela culinaria antes, ¿no lo recuerdan?

—Cierto, pero creo que fue por consejo de Reine, ¿verdad? —preguntó Satou, haciendo memoria de por qué había empezado todo eso.

—Cielos, Tohka, Origami realmente te las puso difíciles esa vez, ¿no? Creo que al final perdiste…

—¡No fue así! Fue un empate. Esa no es la situación, ¿quieren algo antes de que despierte a Shidou?

—Oh, en ese caso, quiero que me sorprendas con algún platillo tuyo, Tohka. Si es que puedes.

—Yo solamente quiero un poco de té.

—¡A la orden! —dijo emocionada por el reto lanzado, pero se fue a despertar a Shidou primero.

Tohka se mostró bastante emocionada de tenerlos de visita, tenía mucho que no veía a Satou y a Kurumi, y realmente estaba feliz de verlos de nuevo, sin embargo, pudo controlarse.

Ella era linda y un poco obsesiva, por lo que una bienvenida acogedora y llena de cariños era algo de esperarse, sin embargo, se había convertido en una adulta y estaba haciendo las cosas bien, su control de emociones era superior al de antes.

Esto fue notado por la pareja, sobre todo por Satou, quien estaba muy acostumbrado a los abrazos de su amiga y de vez en cuando, sus besos en la mejilla, después de todo, el chico espíritu le tomó mucho cariño a Tohka.

La mujer de la casa subió las escaleras y después fue a abrir la puerta del cuarto que compartía con su esposo, las cortinas estaban corridas y junto con las luces apagadas, un tono oscuro del azul tenía el cuarto, mientras Shidou dormía con las sábanas distendidas.

Ayer trabajó hasta muy tarde, después de recibir una llamada, ni siquiera le dio explicaciones, simplemente se puso a trabajar hasta terminar, cuando lo pudo hacer hoy en completa calma, incluso si se le tomaba todo el día, no sería algo malo o decepcionante para Tohka; ella entendía que el trabajo era muy importante y lo apoyaría en lo que pudiera.

—Shidou, mi amor… —dijo al acercarse a la cama—. Tenemos visitas, estoy segura que ni imaginas quienes están abajo. Vamos, despiértate.

Tohka no vio respuesta de su esposo, así que sacudió su cuerpo un par de veces, hasta que logró despertarlo. Shidou se encontró bastante confundido y con el cabello revuelto.

—To… ¿Tohka? —preguntó una vez estuvo sentado en la cama, se talló uno de sus ojos y estiró su cuerpo un poco, además de que suspiró profundamente—. Faaaaawn…

—Buenos días, mi amor —dijo con una sonrisa y con sus manos trató de acomodar el cabello revuelto de su esposo, él se quejó porque al no poner alguna resistencia, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro—. Quédate quieto, tienes que estar presentable, tenemos visitas.

—Deja mi cabello, Tohka. —Shidou logró atrapar sus brazos y los alejó de él, pero no la soltó—. ¿Quién vino? ¿Kotori, tal vez? ¿O es Tonomachi?

Ella simplemente sonrió, no era nada buena diciendo mentiras, así que guardó silencio. Shidou simplemente sonrió con algo de nervios.

—Dime que no me están buscando y de que no es del trabajo…

—Eh… B-Bueno, no diré nada entonces —dijo con algo de diversión.

Pasados unos segundos, él jaló sus brazos suavemente hacia él para estar más cerca de su rostro, fue ahí cuando aprovechó para besarla en los labios por unos momentos, hasta que se separó de ella para mirarla con un brillo en los ojos, ella estaba con una sonrisa más llamativa.

—Buenos días, mi amor. Pero en serio. —La tomó de los hombros y se los sobó un poco—. Dime que no es nadie del trabajo…

—Está bien, eso sí puedo decirlo, no es alguien del trabajo, de todas formas, tienes que arreglarte y yo tengo que preparar unos bocadillos.

—¡Que alivio! Ayer mi jefe realmente me hizo preocupar y tuve que adelantar mucho para que hoy no tuviera problemas, pensé que la información que mandé no había llegado a él y que estaba buscándome, dijo que lo quería con urgencia, por un momento me asusté —dijo con un poco de diversión.

—¡Que malvado! —dijo un poco molesta—. No deberías de aceptar trabajo de esa forma, es nuestro fin de semana. No es bueno que seas tan amable, se van a aprovechar de ti.

—Tranquila, Tohka, es mi jefe, no puedo negarme… —Acarició su cabeza y sonrió cálidamente—. Además, comparado a todo lo que ya hemos pasado, esto no es nada, solo que sí preferiría dormir un poco más.

—Entiendo… No deja de ser injusto para ti… —Miró a otro lado con desdén—. Odio a tu jefe.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿quién está allá abajo?

—¡Es una sorpresa!

—¿Una sorpresa? —preguntó con más curiosidad, esto no solía pasar en su vidas, pero Tohka estaba dividida entre decírselo o escaparse para hacer los bocadillos, dejando con la duda a su esposo—. Tohka, nos casamos en un ambiente sin mentiras.

—Lo sé, pero esto es…

—Y la última sorpresa que hiciste no salió tan bien como esperabas…

—Lo sé, perdón… —dijo con culpabilidad mientras, sin darse cuenta, Shidou ya estaba encima de ella, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos añil—. Admito que ir a tu trabajo, interrumpirte y montar una fiesta de cumpleaños ahí, no fue buena idea, pero cuando me llamaste y dijiste que no podrías regresar a casa por trabajo, ¡sabía que tenía que llevar tu pastel al trabajo!

—Sí, desde entonces mi jefe te odia, y creo que en parte también a mí.

—¡Es un amargado!

—Sí, lo sé… —dijo con una risita al final, luego la miró seriamente—. Pero no sueles hacer sorpresas y yo soy malo adivinando cosas, así que…

Una sonrisa maligna se mostró en el hombre, además de que sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo, esto ante los ojos brillantes de su esposa, los dedos de Shidou se movían como si estuviera tocando un teclado, ansiando tocar su cuerpo en partes específicas.

—¿Eh? ¿Shi… Shidou?

* * *

Abajo, Kurumi y Satou platicaban sobre cómo era Tohka ahora, a opinión de ambos, había madurado bastante para tratarse de ella, así como no entendía por qué se estaba tardando tanto.

Así que Kurumi dio la brillante explicación de que se debía a que Shidou quería algo de acción mañanera, su esposo no le entendió, ni siquiera por la sonrisa en doble sentido que le mostró, pero una vez le susurró la palabra: "sexo", el chico se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

Hasta que de repente, escucharon las risas de Tohka por toda la casa, así como pedía a su esposo que se detuviera, para después seguir riéndose en voz alta.

—Kurumi-chan, ¿ves? No estaban haciendo eso.

—Pero lo pensaste, ¿verdad, Anata? —preguntó con mucha picardía, adoraba verlo avergonzado.

—Sí, un poco… Pero sabía que Shidou no… Que Tohka no lo haría…

—Ara, ara, pero si lo pensaste, ¿así que sí puedes pensar en esas cosas sucias? Supongo que tu inocencia también puede ser manchada, Jijiji.

—¿Cosas sucias? —preguntó confundido—. Pero dijiste que así se demostraba el amor también, no le veo lo sucio, excepto si… Hacen otras cosas que no tienen sentido.

—¿Hmm? ¿Cuáles cosas? —preguntó Kurumi al acorralarlo contra el sillón, su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo—. Parece que Anata hizo su tarea, ¿Hmm?

—Eh… Cosas… Tú debes de saber, siempre sabes más… E-Esas cosas… —dijo con un sonrojo salvaje en el rostro, estaba muy nervioso, recordar esos vídeos fue horrible.

—¿Cuáles cosas? No sé lo que dices si no eres claro.

—Unas cosas… sucias… —susurró y agachó la cabeza, ella quería matarse de la risa, pero se lo aguantó.

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces sí entendiste cuando dije "cosas sucias"?

—¡No me imaginé eso, Kurumi-chan!

—Jajaja.

—Kurumi-chan… —Satou miró a otro lado con vergüenza y apretó un poco los puños—. Ya no hablaré, es mejor.

—Oh, vamos, no te molestes, es algo natural. —Lo abrazó con una sonrisa y besó su mejilla, además de que jugó con las puntas de su cabello—. Eres tan lindo cuando estás avergonzado, me encanta. Además, tienes que darme la razón.

—¿En qué?

—¡En que esto iba a ser divertido! —Sonrió ampliamente—. Te lo dije.

Y era cierto, esto era muy divertido.

Para ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy bien, yo vengo con un nuevo capítulo después de bastante tiempo, espero que les guste mucho como a mí al escribirlo.**

 **Y si quieres dejar una review, estaré encantado de leerlo.**

* * *

 **No hablemos de descendencia**

Kurumi tendría que guardar este día en su agenda y bautizarlo como el día de sonrisas; molestar a su esposo siempre le resultaba divertido y de vez en cuando, podía limitarse a solo sonreír, pero esta visita resultó ser más divertida de lo que se esperó.

Sobre todo cuando las bromas eran sexuales.

Bromas que su esposo no soportaba del todo, bueno, Satou nunca se enojaría con Kurumi por algo tan tonto y trivial, cuando se casó con ella supo que no cambiaría su particular forma de ser, incluido su doble sentido; y realmente no quería cambiar nada de ella, a menos que su esposa quisiera hacer algún cambio; era su decisión.

—Oh, vamos, no pongas esa cara —dijo Kurumi al tenerlo atrapado en sus brazos y estaba jugando con las puntas de su cabello—. ¿Sabías que pareces estar estreñido al hacer así?

—¿Qué? —preguntó algo asaltado y giró su cabeza rápidamente.

—Jijiji.

—Hnn… —Satou frunció el ceño un poco y sus ojos azules se atenuaron más de lo que ya estaban.

Kurumi soltó una risita y su mano se movió hacia su mejilla para acariciarla suavemente, susurró unas disculpas a su oído y después besó sus labios.

Sabía que este era el método para ser perdonada en casi cualquier ocasión, era su carta triunfal y por supuesto, este no era el lugar para estar tirando a su esposo al sillón y profundizar su beso, pero… Kurumi era justamente así de atrevida, y eso no había cambiado.

Por las escaleras, Tohka venía bajando lentamente, arreglándose el vestido que quedó algo arrugado una vez Shidou le atrapó y desató el tan conocido "virus T" en su cuerpo. Estaba un poco avergonzada, de seguro que sus invitados escucharon todo el escándalo, no eran buenos modales al tener visitas, lo había aprendido en un libro que le recomendaron.

"Como ser una buena ama de casa. Para tontos". Sonaba ofensivo, pero fue un regalo de Kotori —y posiblemente una broma—, así que lo leyó y aprendió.

«Conociendo a Kurumi de seguro estará burlándose de mí». Suspiró y se escuchó a sí misma, por lo que se detuvo antes de los tres escalones finales, al no escuchar ruido alguno, decidió bajar silenciosamente. «¿En dónde están? No escuchó nada… ¡Ahhh!»

Se tapó la boca al instante con un sonrojo en las mejillas y los ojos bien abiertos, ya que Kurumi estaba encima de Satou, así mismo este hombre estaba acostado en la comodidad del sillón, siendo besuqueado por su pareja. Tohka no esperaba verlos así, ¿cómo podían hacerlo?

«¡Ese no es el comportamiento adecuado de los invitados!» Negó con la cabeza varias veces y decidió escabullirse, en su misma casa, justo a la cocina. «¡Esta no es su casa! Moo, nunca pensé que Satou haría cosas así… ¡Kurumi debe ser una mala influencia!»

Dejando las críticas de lo que era un mal matrimonio, Tohka se puso a cocinar unos bocadillos para sus invitados, los cuales seguían perdidos en darse cariño, así como el té para su amigo, todo esto mientras Shidou tomaba un baño y se arreglaba para recibir bien a sus visitas.

—Anata… —dijo con un rostro algo excitado y con las mejillas rojas al dejar de besarlo.

—Kurumi-chan… —dijo también sonrojado y con las manos encima de su trasero, ni sabía cómo llegaron ahí.

Sin embargo, el hombre pronto se dio cuenta de los ruidos en la cocina, por lo que despertó de su estado actual y dejó de perderse en los ojos brillantes de su esposa que le indicaban que quería mucho más que esto.

—No, Kurumi-chan, este no es… Es suficiente. —Satou la alejó al tomarla de los hombros y se sentó, luego se arregló su cabello que estaba algo revuelto—. N-No podemos hacer esas cosas, es la casa de Tohka y Shidou.

—Hmm… —Ella miró a otro lado e intentó calmarse—. Cierto, aquí no, pero en casa…

«Pero ya estás embarazada». Pensó al mirarla fijamente con incredulidad.

Fue en ese justo momento en el que Tohka, un poco temerosa y ya recuperada de la vergüenza, salió de la cocina con una bandeja blanca con unos bocadillos; unas croquetas de papa con zanahoria picada, que ya tenía hechas desde hace rato, para momentos como estos, que solo sirvió en un plato y les echó un aderezo rojo encima; este fue hecho a partir de tomate y otras especias; alrededor del plato traía cuatro tazas de té.

—¡Listo! —anunció con emoción y una sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Realmente lo hiciste, Tohka. Pensé que seguías jugando con Shidou, Jijiji.

Tohka se sonrojó con algo de molestia, mientras Satou miró a otro lado, igualmente de avergonzado, pensando que Kurumi no tenía valor moral para hablar y tampoco él, de hecho.

—Él empezó con las cosquillas… Y solo fue eso, Kurumi.

Tohka se aguantó las ganas de gritarle que ella ni debía de hablar y mejor sirvió en la mesa de la sala lo que traía en la bandeja, así como regresó a la cocina para quitarse el delantal, una vez regresó, ya se sentía más ligera y se sentó cerca de Kurumi.

—Cosquillas, ¿hm? ¿Siempre son así de juguetones, Tohka?

—¿Eh? Espera, ¿qué tratas de decir? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, Kurumi solamente sonrió con maldad.

«Kurumi-chan». Pensó su esposo con decepción, pero se limitó a quedarse callado para tomar su té y una croqueta, probó ambas cosas. «Oh, realmente está bueno, Tohka cocina muy bien».

Sonrió cálidamente.

«De seguro que Shidou es muy feliz por eso».

—Oh, nada, nada, es solo que pareces acostumbrada a esos tratos. Debe ser provechoso tenerlo solo para ti, ¿no es así?

—¡Ah! Bueno, yo… ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó algo nerviosa—. ¡Es mi…!

—¿Si?

—E-Es… Shidou es… ¡Es mi Shidou ahora! —gritó con los ojos cerrados y un sonrojo en las mejillas, Kurumi solo sonrió un poco más.

—Oh… —Shidou soltó de repente y todos le miraron, el hombre de cabello azul parpadeó un par de veces, algo impresionado—. Kurumi, Satou, buenos días.

—¡Waaah, Shidou! Eso fue… Bueno… Ah… —Tohka se puso completamente roja, no tenía a donde huir ni con qué cubrirse.

—Oh, Shidou, que bueno verte después de todos estos años —dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa, entonces el hombre bajó las escaleras por completo.

Satou tenía ganas de reírse por la expresión de Tohka, quién estaba por completo roja, era vergonzoso decir esas cosas a sus amigos y que su esposo se enterara de la nada.

—Sí que es una sorpresa, Tohka no quiso decirme que habían venido. —Shidou le dio un cálido abrazo a Kurumi, ella correspondió de la misma forma—. Sí que me sorprendió.

—Sí, Tohka puede ser sorprendente.

—¡C-Cállate! ¡Moo, Satou dile algo!

—¿Eh? —Abrió más los ojos cuando ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y señaló a Kurumi, fue increíble lo rápido que se había movido a su lado—. ¿Tohka?

—¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Esta no es la clase de sorpresa que necesitaba!

—Por cierto, Tohka, esto solo es un abrazo de amistad, ¿eh? No te lo estoy quitando ni nada, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica y Shidou soltó una carcajada al verla tan rojita, y molesta.

—¡Mooooo!

Después de unas risas, obviamente de Tohka no, las cosas se calmaron, Shidou saludó también a su amigo con un fuerte abrazo y después se sentó en otro sillón, con Tohka a su lado.

Shidou calmó a su esposa al acariciar su cabeza como en los viejos tiempos, además de que los tres la felicitaron por sus croquetas, una vez las probaron, eran deliciosas y ella fue muy feliz por los halagos.

También aprovechó para echárselo en cara a Kurumi; ella solo sonrió cálidamente, no le iba a discutir en eso y la halagó un poco más. Era muy fácil hacer que Tohka dejara la vergüenza atrás.

La conversación se trasladó a las habilidades culinarias de Tohka por unos momentos; ella explicó con entusiasmo todas las cosas que sabía preparar, así como expresó sus deseos de ser tan buena como su esposo en la cocina, cosa que ponía feliz al hombre de ojos color miel, ¡esa meta era una bendición!

Él hubiera querido que Tohka hubiera sido así desde el principio.

Satou y Kurumi casi solo escuchaban como Tohka hablaba y hablaba de sus platillos y sus logros, parece que había dejado de ser glotona, aunque realmente ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, desecharon la idea unos segundos después.

Shidou en algún punto de la conversación se quejó de su trabajo y Tohka opinó que su jefe era verdaderamente maligno, comentario que hizo sonreír a los invitados. La plática fue del malvado jefe de Shidou y el hombre trabajador pasó a contar varias anécdotas.

Pruebas claras de que se aprovechaban de su buena voluntad y de cómo lo explotaban.

Durante ese tiempo, el matrimonio Yatogami no había hecho más que hablar de sí mismos, pero la pareja Matsuo entendió que ellos dos eran muy felices y que Shidou estaba a cargo de generar ingresos monetarios, mientras Tohka era una perfecta ama de casa, pues se encargaba de todo y cocinaba muy bien.

Las croquetas se terminaron y todo el té también, una hora entera había pasado y todos lo disfrutaron, pero no era por una simple visita por lo que habían venido y Shidou lo esperaba, por lo que decidió hacer la pregunta que debió hacer desde que saludó a ambos.

—No creo hayan venido solo por visitarnos después de tanto, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, Shidou… Vinimos a dar una noticia —dijo Satou con una sonrisa, eso fue algo raro para Shidou y Tohka, quienes quedaron expectantes—. Y creo que tendré que hablar contigo después, en privado.

—¿Eh?

—Oye, eso no lo sabía —dijo Kurumi al mirar a su esposo con duda—. ¿De qué se trata?

—¿Uh? —Tohka parpadeó un par de veces, no estaba entendiendo lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó Shidou al rascarse la mejilla con su dedo índice y mirándolos con interés.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa de felicidad y con los ojos cerrados.

Shidou quedó con los ojos como platos, Tohka se quedó con la boca abierta y con una expresión de total shock. Satou tomó de la mano a Kurumi y les sonrió a sus amigos.

—¡Sí! Eso es verdad, por eso vinimos, para contarles esto, pensé que tú deberías ser el primero en saberlo, después de Reine.

—Aunque la siguiente será Kotori-san, ya quiero ver su cara cuando lo sepa, Jijiji.

Pero Kurumi dejó de sonreír cuando vio que Shidou no salía de su asombro, por lo que le pasó la mano en frente, pero no terminaba de reaccionar, mientras Tohka tomó algo de aire.

—¿¡VAS A TENER UN BEBÉ?! —Satou se fue para atrás un poco ante el grito de Tohka, los ojos de Shidou se dilataron y tragó saliva fuertemente.

—¿Shidou? —Kurumi se preocupó un poco al verlo.

—Eh… Sí, Tohka, vamos a tener un bebé…

—¡Ahhhh! ¿¡En serio?! ¿¡Cómo se hace?! ¡Shidou no quiere decirme! —Tomó a Satou de sus manos y le miró con ojitos de estrella—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Shidou se ahogó con su mismo aire de desesperación, por lo que empezó a toser fuertemente.

—¿¡Shidou?! —preguntaron los tres al verlo golpearse en su pecho con algo de fuerza—. ¡Shidou!

Después de la tragedia, Shidou se encontraba estable y bebiendo agua, Tohka también recuperó su estabilidad y no tardó mucho en felicitar a Kurumi, incluso la abrazó con fuerza, ella se sonrojó un poco y sonrió por su gesto cariñoso.

—¿Así que no sabes cómo se hacen los bebés? —preguntó Kurumi con una sonrisa de gato.

—¡Ah! No, no lo sé, ¿¡me vas a enseñar?!

—¡No! —gritaron, para sorpresa de todos, Satou y Shidou al unísono.

—¿¡Eh?! ¡Satou! ¿Por qué no? —Tohka le miró con tristeza.

—Eso es porque… B-Bueno, ¡que te explique Shidou! —contestó sonrojado y avergonzado.

—¿¡Eh?! ¡Pero no quiere!

—¿Podemos dejar ese tema para después? ¿Si? —preguntó Shidou, sudando bastante, de repente su cuerpo se llenó de preocupación—. Por otro lado, ¡felicidades, Kurumi, Satou! Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.

—Oh, gracias, Shidou, realmente eso es lo que espero y bueno… Quiero hablar contigo después, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿No quieres que sea ahora? —preguntó nervioso, realmente quería huir de Tohka, sobre todo porque la escuchaba susurrar con Kurumi. «Oh, no, de seguro le está contando cómo se hacen los bebés, ¡Kurumi, eres malvada, ya lo había olvidado!»

—No, no, aún no… Será después, te llamaré, así que dame tu número, por favor.

—Ah… Sí, está bien… —dijo con una sonrisa amarga y aun sudando, sacó su celular y compartió su número con Satou—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres hablarlo ahora? Estoy libre.

—No, ya será después.

«¡Maldición!»

Shidou se las arregló para correr a Satou y Kurumi de la casa —de una forma sutil—, sobre todo esta mujer de ojo amarillo era necesario que no siguiera hablando con su esposa, era vital.

Así que una vez se despidieron y estuvieron afuera, Kurumi soltó varias carcajadas audibles, Satou solo negó con la cabeza y ayudó a su esposa a mantenerse de pie, porque parecía perder el equilibrio.

«Maldición, Kurumi». Pensó Shidou, al escuchar cómo se mataba de la risa y sobre todo porque vio que Tohka estaba anotando algo en una servilleta con mucha concentración. «¡Maldición, Kurumi!»

Hoy había sido un buen día.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, hoy le tocaba a esta historia, así que simplemente lo hice y realmente no han sido precisamente los mejores días para escribir, pero tenía que hacerlo y me ha costado más de un día escribirlo. No por la dificultad, sino por el tiempo. He puesto parte de mis sentimientos en este capítulo, espero les guste mucho, sobre todo si la pareja les gusta, sé que quedaran encantados.**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Naturalmente**

La vida nunca la imaginó así cuando se convirtió en un espíritu, esto aplicaba a ambos, pero de formas distintas. Porque cosas como pasarla bien, reírse hasta el cansancio, perder toda la compostura por menos de un minuto, olvidarse de la posición que ocupas, el rol que desempeñas y el lugar en el que te encuentras, son todas repentinas y se vuelven en improbables cuando has sufrido tanto.

El sufrimiento nos transforma; nos cambia. Nadie nació conociendo el sufrimiento, y aunque entre más se vive algo, se termina acostumbrando el ser a vivir de esa forma, eso no quiere decir que todos podrán reponerse de ello; porque los golpes que da la vida son los más dolorosos.

El dolor físico es visible, palpable y tiene un origen el cual puede ser curado por los avances de la medicina, de hecho, hay personas con capacidades un tanto sobrehumanas para no quejarse de heridas físicas, incluso cuando son severas. El dolor psicológico es otra historia, su impacto y consecuencias duran mucho tiempo; algunos hasta toda la vida.

A lo largo de sus vidas, sobre todo cuando se volvieron espíritus, Kurumi y Satou sufrieron de ambos tipos de dolor, volviéndose resistentes al físico, mientras el psicológico los iba incendiando y dejando quemaduras por todas partes. Porque cuando te ensucias las manos de algo tan pegajoso y apestoso, algo de ello puedes sentir que sigue ahí; los restos.

Por eso, el que Kurumi se riera tanto por lo que sucedía en el hogar de los Yatogami, tanto así que necesitara el soporte de su esposo para que no perdiera el equilibrio, era realmente sorprendente. Algo que, sin duda, perdió en el pasado.

Ser feliz.

Estar en el momento.

Vivir tu vida.

Dejarse llevar.

Sin juicios.

Solamente… Ser. Ser lo que en verdad eres. Momentos en los que reaccionas sin pensar, estás siendo tú mismo en su máxima expresión.

—…realmente… Ah, cielos… —dijo la mujer de ojos de dos colores con dificultad y luego tomó algo de aire.

Su esposo le vio con decepción hace unos momentos, cuando sus risas estallaron, pero mientras sus carcajadas se desarrollaron, terminó sonriendo ligeramente, por verla tan contenta. La seguía sosteniendo de la cintura, los separaban unos seis centímetros, ella se sostuvo de él poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, pero ahora le soltó.

—Ara, ara, sí que fue divertido. Lo lamento, Anata, pero dudo que esté pesada. —Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro y miró directamente a sus ojos azules—. ¿No es así?

—Ah, no fue problema —contestó rápidamente—. Pero ¿estás bien, Kurumi-chan? Es la primera vez que te veo reírte tanto.

—Oh… —Parpadeó un par de veces y luego cerró la boca—. Bueno… No recuerdo la última vez que me reí tanto. Es decir, contigo también me divierto. Pero esto supera todo.

—Bueno, igual no soy gracioso.

Kurumi tuvo que soltar otra carcajada y suspiró después, Satou se mostró sorprendido, pero antes de que hablara, ella atrapó su mano y lo guio lejos del hogar de los Yatogami.

«Cielos, eres muy inocente, Anata. Todavía no consigues entender el sarcasmo del todo. Pero es precisamente por eso que es tan divertido estar contigo, además, no te enojarías conmigo».

—Kurumi-chan, ¿qué fue tan gracioso? —preguntó mientras ambos caminaban en dirección a la parada de autobús.

—Jiji. Nada, solo recordé que eres muy divertido.

—¿En serio lo soy? —preguntó al abrir un poco más los ojos, ella asintió con la cabeza—. Hmm… Eso es raro, en mi trabajo, nadie piensa eso. Todos dicen que siempre estoy callado y que no sé reírme.

Kurumi siguió caminando junto con su esposo, ella apretó un poco más su mano al momento en que la curva de sus labios se estaba volviendo plana. Que alguien te diga que no sabes reírte puede ser grave o una broma; quería que fuera esto.

—Pero eso es porque no entiendes las bromas, al menos, sé que no todas, Anata. Es por eso que te dicen esas cosas —explicó con una pequeña sonrisa y alzando la cabeza para verle a los ojos.

Satou miraba el camino y guiaba a Kurumi para no chocar con las demás personas, pero por su expresión seria y serena, supo que algo estaba mal. De seguro su pre-juicio fue el correcto.

—No.

—¿No?

Después de eso, hubo un silencio que duró unas cuadras, hasta que llegaron a la parada del transporte público, pues la siguiente parada era la casa de Kotori Itsuka; comandante del Fraxinus, una amiga muy confiable y responsable, alguien que necesitaba saber de esto.

Sin embargo, esa visita había pasado a segundo plano, de hecho, las impresiones que tenían de Tohka y Shidou siendo adultos debió ser el tema de conversación por este tramo, pero eso había quedado atrás después de que esta información saliera a la luz.

Ambos se sentaron en la banca de espera, mientras los autos iban y venían en la calle, así como diferentes personas caminaban para ir a distintos lugares, pero obviamente, eran mucho menos que los autos.

—Anata.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Esa era mi siguiente frase, pero me agrada que lo hayas dicho tú —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al mirarlo, él solo agachó un poco la cabeza—. Sé que hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendes; la verdad, creo que no es tan importante entenderlo todo y nadie puede entenderlo todo, ni siquiera sobre algo en especial.

—No es que no lo entendiera, gracias a ti he aprendido a… diferenciar de algo que es serio de algo que solamente finge serlo. También de los tonos de voz; esos que hacen que cambie toda intención de las cosas que se dicen. Tú me enseñaste esas cosas porque no las entendía —explicó al agachar un poco la cabeza, estaba viendo sus manos entrelazadas justo en frente de su mirada—, regularmente me sucede que todos se ríen y yo no; siento que no es divertido, y eso es diferente de no entender la broma.

Kurumi notó cierta tristeza en su explicación, tal vez era por la constante comparativa entre él y la gente que le rodeaba. No se podía evitar, al convertirse en espíritus, dejaron atrás mucha de su humanidad, y tal vez no hubiera sido una transformación tan forzosa, sino hubiera sido dolorosa.

«La verdad, siempre he sido yo la que ha disfrutado de tu ingenuidad e inocencia, estoy segura que Shidou, Tohka y tus demás amigas nunca se divertían como yo lo hago contigo; me divierto, pero tú no estás riéndote; casi no te ríes, Anata». Era extraño que algo tan simple y sencillo fuera, en realidad, algo tan complicado de hacer. Era hasta triste. «Y quise enseñarte, no para que te rieras, sino para que supieras de cuándo las personas se burlan de ti porque es fácil… es muy fácil hacer eso contigo».

Kurumi abrazó a Satou, recargando su mejilla en su hombro izquierdo, él giró su cabeza a ella, como buscando respuestas de sus acciones en su expresión, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados, como si tuviera sueño.

—¿Kurumi-chan? —Ella sonrió ligeramente.

—¿No te diviertes estando conmigo? Incluso si sé que te causo problemas, aunque no es mi intención.

—Sí —habló algo más animado—. Siempre que estoy contigo me siento bien. Cuando bromeabas y yo no lo entendía, quedaba confundido, pero nunca lo sentí como algo malo… No sé por qué contigo no y con otros sí… Tal vez…

Satou no pudo seguir hablando, realmente no sabía las razones, a excepción de una que sonaría un tanto estúpida, y es porque se trataba de Kurumi Tokisaki. Ella dejó de recargarse y besó su mejilla, luego se acercó a su oído mientras lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

—No te preocupes, esas cosas no importan. Esta es la forma en la que fuiste hecho… No es nada malo. —Sonrió y habló en un tono más divertido—. De hecho, me gustas mucho, justo como eres.

—Tú también me gustas mucho.

Ambos compartieron un suave beso en los labios y al separarse, pudieron sonreír. Era interesante como hacer una curva con los labios depende de tantas cosas, incluso si se trata de solo un movimiento facial. Eso que era tan complicado hacer de forma natural, era algo simple cuando estaban juntos; sin importar el tema de conversación.

Y así como así, el tema quedó zanjado y fue destruido; así como todo lo relacionado con ello. El nuevo tema fue la pareja de Shidou y Tohka, y cómo habían cambiado tanto en estos años.

Tomaron el autobús que los llevaría cerca de la casa de los Itsuka y ahí, la conversación siguió su curso, una vez pudieron sentarse juntos.

Satou estaba orgulloso de su amiga glotona, ya que en su juventud era bastante irresponsable y nunca afrontaba las consecuencias de sus actos, así como era consentida muchas veces, pero ahora la veía realmente madura.

Su esposa, por otro lado, estaba impresionada de que Shidou estuviera tan bien, a pesar de que se había casado con Tohka, además de que su situación laboral no era de las mejores. La verdad es que pensó que estaría en peores condiciones, pero claramente se equivocó.

Esperaba no equivocarse en la siguiente visita en la casa de Kotori Itsuka; hace mucho que no veía a esa temperamental chica, ahora toda una mujer.

—Ahora que Tohka cambió, me pregunto si Kotori-san es totalmente diferente de lo que conozco —dijo la mujer de cabello negro con un tono preocupado—. Aunque espero que haya cambiado para bien.

—No la hemos visto en un buen rato —comentó mientas veía la ventana; casas con jardines y sin ellos miró, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero no espero que haya cambiado mucho, solo espero que sea más honesta con sus sentimientos.

—¿En verdad crees que la gran "comandante" Kotori Itsuka sea más honesta? —preguntó con algo de ironía—. Ni siquiera a Shidou lo trataba con… cariño. Y como se molestaba cada vez que no podía estar con él, dudo que haya superado esa costumbre.

—Bueno, eso es verdad, pero, aun así, espero que sí haya cambiado en ese aspecto. Si Tohka pudo cambiar y madurar, estoy seguro que Kotori también lo haya hecho.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Si tan seguro estás, ¿qué tal si hacemos una pequeña apuesta?

—¿Hm? —Volteó a mirarla, ella sonreía con cierta confianza—. ¿De qué?

—Es sencillo. Si Kotori se ha vuelto más honesta, tú ganas. Pero si te equivocas y ella es igual de deshonesta que antes, entonces será mi victoria.

—¿Y qué ganaríamos?

—Hmm… Bueno, sobre eso… —Hizo una sonrisa de gato y se acercó a su oído para susurrar—: Serás mío toda la noche. Y yo seré tuya toda la noche, si ganas.

Satou se sonrojó y hasta se alejó de Kurumi con mucha sorpresa.

—¿Qué? P-Pero Kurumi-chan, ¿te refieres a tener sex…? —Kurumi le tapó la boca con su mano y soltó una risita.

—Shh, no digas esas cosas en un transporte público, cielos, Anata. —Él retiró su mano rápidamente, revelando su sonrojo notable.

—¿Por qué… algo así? ¿Uh? —Abrió un poco más los ojos en el momento en el que fue tomado de la mejilla por ella y le regaló una mirada tierna y tranquila.

—Mejor intenta explicarme por qué no deberíamos, Anata.

—Kurumi-chan…

—¿Por qué no? Si tú y yo… —dijo al momento en el que acortó la distancia entre sus labios, hasta besarlo tiernamente por unos segundos, hasta separarse—. Nos pertenecemos, mi Anata.

Él se sonrojó y realmente quería que eso hubiera durado un poco más, pero tuvo que resignarse cuando ella abrazó su brazo y se recostó en su hombro con una sonrisa.

—Te amo, Kurumi-chan.

—Yo también, y voy a ganar, por cierto.

—¡Ah! Eh, bueno… Yo espero tener razón.

«Oh, ¿así que también quieres ganar?» Kurumi soltó una risita y Satou solamente pudo avergonzarse un poco.

Después de unos minutos de hablar de otras cosas que involucraban tanto a Kotori como sus propias vidas, llegaron al lugar indicado, y una vez ahí, fue momento de caminar de nuevo para encontrar la casa indicada; la cual Satou conocía de memoria.

Kurumi tampoco no estaba tan perdida, puesto que después de ser sellada, pasó a vivir en uno de los departamentos del complejo vecino a la casa de los Itsuka, al menos, por un tiempo. Y mientras más caminaban por ese vecindario, más se llenaban de recuerdos vividos en su época más juvenil.

Sonrieron por sus buenas memorias, incluso por las que no fueron tan buenas, también se dieron cuenta de los cambios en las casas y en el pavimento, porque ellos recordaban muy bien cómo eran las casas, recordaban los vecinos, los perros y gatos que paseaban por ahí, entre otras cosas.

Hasta que después de un camino lleno de recuerdos y experiencias suaves, dulces y de estaciones pasadas, llegaron a la casa de los Itsuka.

—Este lugar no ha cambiado en nada —comentó Satou al observar la casa mientras Kurumi observó el complejo de departamentos donde antes vivía—. Creo que la pintura es la misma, aunque ciertamente el auto no estaba ahí antes.

Por los datos del auto rojo de cuatro puertas y un diseño agradable a la vista, era de hace dos años, por lo que no estaba nada viejo en realidad. Pero su mujer no le prestó atención, se había perdido en sus recuerdos.

Cosas como Tohka despertando a todas porque el desayuno estaba listo, siendo tan ruidosa como siempre. Kaguya y Yuzuru jugando y compitiendo con la consola que tenían en su habitación, armando escándalos como siempre. Escuchar las voces de Nia y Natsumi a altas horas de la madrugada por terminar el manga a tiempo. Cuando le tocaba despertar a Origami y descubrir que había desaparecido solamente para acercarse en secreto a Shidou. Las bromas de Natsumi; nadie estaba exento de ellas. La pequeña Yoshino siendo adorable y tímida, siendo una niña prácticamente, que siempre llenaba de ternura a todos.

La nostalgia tomó posesión de su mente y su corazón, tuvo muchas ganas de volver al pasado solamente para vivir eso de nuevo. No porque hubiera pasado una tragedia y esto ya no se podía hacer más, sino porque ella, sobre todo, sabía que esos momentos, tal cual cómo sucedieron, no volverían jamás.

Se podrían crear otros, pero esta vez no todos los espíritus eran una familia que estaban viviendo justo al lado de Shidou y Kotori. No estaban todos juntos, todo el tiempo, como antes. Además, Kurumi estaba convencida que sus amigas más jóvenes y con menos criterio y madurez, no serían las mismas de hace más de tres años.

—De verdad que es… diferente…

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó en el momento que llegó a su lado—. Ese edificio no ha cambiado en nada y tiene el mismo número de departamentos que recuerdo.

—Sí, pero no es el mismo. ¿No lo ves?

Satou se tomó su tiempo en observar el edificio, pero la verdad no veía cambio alguno, solo que estaba más viejo y se notaba que no tenía tanto mantenimiento desde que todos los espíritus lo abandonaron.

—La verdad, no veo nada diferente.

—Tonto —dijo sin maldad y con una sonrisa amarga—. No es el mismo, porque ellas ya no están ahí… Y cuando vi esto, recordé muchas cosas.

—¿De cuándo vivíamos aquí?

—Sí.

Cuando Satou cumplió la mayoría de edad, tuvo problemas para quedarse con la casa de sus padres, porque ellos no tenían testamento en el que le dejaran todos sus bienes, y aunque es cierto que fue suya por mucho tiempo después de sus muertes, eso terminó a los 18 años.

Así que mientras eso se trataba de resolver con ayuda de Reine, ya que era la tutora de Satou, él y Kurumi fueron recibidos por los espíritus para vivir en el complejo de departamentos.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, todas estaban muy felices porque estaríamos tan cerca del uno del otro. —Kurumi se giró para verle con una sonrisa amplia—. ¿Qué?

—No nos dejaron estar tan "cerca" como dices. Kotori-san nos separó, incluso si dormíamos en la misma cama desde hace años.

—Oh, es verdad, ella nos separó, dijo que era inapropiado… Sin importar cuánto le expliqué de que no lo era y que no había problemas, creo que solo la hice enojar más… Se puso muy roja —dijo con una sonrisa amplia también y con diversión—. No sé por qué era tan extraño.

—Sí, quien sabe —respondió con sarcasmo y soltó una risita—. Bueno, será mejor que entremos, ya que tenemos una apuesta, y no quiero perder.

Lo tomó de la mano y él solamente asintió con las mejillas coloradas, ella soltó unas risitas más, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Esperaban que Kotori no hubiera salido este día y Kurumi esperaba ganar.

Naturalmente, las cosas eran así en estos momentos.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos! Ahora que son vacaciones, no tengo todo el tiempo para mí, porque hay proyectos que avanzar y tarea que hacer, sí… Así es la universidad.**

 **Sin embargo, pude hacer estos capítulos en todo este tiempo que no he publicado nada, solo que iba lento, así que no lo quise publicar para ilusionar de que podría escribir a la par de ir bien en la universidad, así que bueno, hasta ahora los publicaré.**

 **Empezando por este, ¡espero les guste!**

* * *

 **Esto es difícil, créeme**

Años antes, eran solo unos adolescentes en busca de algo de paz en sus vidas, siguiendo sus propios caminos, pero juntos como tomados de la mano, girando y avanzando, sin tener idea clara de a donde querían llegar. Eran jóvenes, llenos de ilusión y ganas de salir adelante; ¿qué era eso? No lo tenían en mente. Hicieron las cosas a su manera.

El destino le puso a prueba, más bien, fuerzas más grandes que ellos les dieron un papel que vivir en todo este juego maestro llamado "vida". Y con la pequeña esperanza que no todo está escrito, y que todo dolor tendrá su cura, así como toda pesadilla su final, la "vida" se dio.

Solo entonces, se permitieron dormir tranquilos, sabiendo de antemano que el sol brillaría otra vez al mañana que les esperaba, se permitieron bajar los puños y dejar de tensionar las manos, se permitieron equivocarse y reírse por ello, se permitieron disfrutar del día sin pensar en qué sería mañana de ellos mismos y del mundo que les rodeaba, se permitieron tener lo que siempre habían deseado y otros se permitieron tener sueños que cumplir.

Y no querían perderse de ni una cosa más en sus vidas. Había sido suficiente, para todos ellos.

—Bueno, Anata —dijo Kurumi al mirar a su esposo con una pequeña sonrisa y con su dedo índice a punto de tocar el timbre—. Veamos si Kotori-san también ha madurado.

Satou no respondió, pero tuvo que fruncir el ceño un poco cuando escuchó el timbre sonar repetidas veces y con insistencia.

—Kurumi-chan, no seas tan impaciente.

—Es una prueba —dijo mientras seguía pulsando el botón con insistencia.

—¿Qué? Ya deja eso. —Pero no lo hizo—. ¡Kurumi-chan!

El hombre tuvo que tomarla de los brazos por la espalda y alejarla un poco para que su mano no alcanzara el botón, ella solamente pudo reírse de su propia travesura; solo le faltó salir corriendo después de tanta insistencia.

—Pequeños demonios, si son ustedes de nuevo… —dijo la voz de una mujer madura que no tramaba nada bueno—. ¡Oh! Pero sí hay un demonio…

Kurumi y Satou dejaron de verse, ambos tomando un brazo del otro, puesto que estaban forcejeándose, de juego, hace un rato, y giraron para mirar que la puerta estaba abierta, y no solo eso, alguien estaba ahí.

—Um, Mana… —Satou soltó a su mujer y prestó atención a la mujer frente suyo—. Lo siento, Kurumi-chan no tenía por qué ser tan insistente.

«No estoy sorprendida». La mujer se cruzó de brazos para ver a ambos y sus cambios, aunque la mirada que le dio Kurumi fue… tan familiar. «En serio, no lo estoy».

—De acuerdo, Satou. No te preocupes por eso —contestó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Takamiya-san, que sorpresa… —Kurumi sonreía pícaramente—. No tenía idea de que vivías aquí con Kotori-san.

Takamiya Mana no había crecido mucho de estatura, de hecho, Kurumi era más alta que ella, sin embargo, las facciones de su rostro eran mucho más maduras, así como su voz dejó de ser tan infantil, no por eso menos alegre y de un tono gradual; adecuado para todo tipo de situaciones, incluso para sonar amenazadora.

Se dejó crecer mucho el cabello, por lo que su coleta era mucho más larga que antes, así como sus pechos se desarrollaron cuatro tallas más. A decir verdad, Satou la reconoció fácilmente por su lunar debo de su ojo izquierdo y porque no había grandes cambios físicos.

—A mí no me sorprende verte, Tokisaki-san —respondió sin muchas ganas—. Pero supongo que no fue para verme, sino por Kotori-san, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, ya que estás aquí, igual y…

—Estás en lo correcto, Takamiya-san.

—Kurumi-chan, espera… —susurró Satou sin entender bien la situación, e incluso sin sus poderes, pudo notar como ambas se quedaron mirando de forma poco amigable. «¿Qué les está pasando?»

Satou compartía con Mana un vínculo muy fuerte que era diferente a cualquier otro, pero no por el lado sentimental, sino por el efecto de conexión entre ambos. Desde el momento en el que se cruzaron, pusieron en riesgo sus vidas, resultando Mana la perdedora, y ese hecho se convirtió en el pecado más grande que el espíritu de la luz cometió alguna vez.

La expiación de ese pecado también tuvo consecuencias positivas, como cargar el cuerpo de Mana con energía espiritual que retrasó su muerte durante años, de ahí la conexión entre ambos. Y que se intensificó cuando él ofreció dar más energía vital, la suficiente para que su cuerpo pudiera soportar el peso con el que cargaba siendo tan joven.

Aun así, no era el espíritu masculino quien estaba teniendo represalias por un pasado tan controversial entre ambas partes, sino su peculiar esposa de ojos de dos colores.

—Oh, ¿es así?

—Así es, no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, incluso si eres la hermanita biológica de Shidou. —Eso tocó una fibra sensible.

—Veo que sigues teniendo esa actitud repulsiva tuya, ¿eh, Nightmare? —preguntó al fruncirle el ceño y apretar un poco los puños.

—Ara, ara, creo que hay cosas que nunca cambian, como que tú sigas siendo tan pequeña, Jijiji. —Se burló mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la mujercita, quien le retiró la mano con algo de fuerza—. ¿Oh?

—Y veo que sigues siendo una experta en cómo provocarme.

Satou se dedicó a observar su intercambio de frases, cada una buscando que la otra perdiera el control o se molestara de sobremanera. Suspiró y de forma automática, los tres entraron a la casa y se acomodaron en la sala de estar, para estos momentos y sin que él prestara mucha atención, de repente estaban hablando del pasado.

—…no puedes seguir culpándome de tanta muerte, ¿sabes que tenía que recargar mi energía vital para seguir con vida? Además, para ese tiempo, Satou-kun ya se estaba encargando de mí… —explicó con una sonrisa y se tomó de la mejilla al sonrojarse un poco—. Y lo hizo muy, muy bien.

—¡Eh! —Mana se sobresaltó en su asiento y Satou empezó a tomar atención—. Pero ¿qué clase de cosas hacían ustedes dos?

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Satou, un poco perdido en la conversación.

—Cosas que Takamiya-san sigue sin entender, tan solo hay que mirarla, no ha crecido ni un centímetro, sigue siendo una niña descubriendo su cuerpo y el amor.

Mana miró con molestia a Kurumi, pero ella solo se tapó la boca y soltó una risita, Satou parpadeó un par de veces.

—Mana, ¿aún no sabes lo que es el amor?

—¡Claro que lo sé! Cielos, no creas en todo lo que dice tu esposa, ella miente.

—Oh, entonces, ¿ya tienes una pareja?

—¡Oh! Que buena pregunta, Anata. —Kurumi entonces enfocó sus ojos en la mujer de ropas casuales—. Entonces, te escuchamos, Takamiya-san.

Los ojos color ámbar de la mujer temblaron por unos momentos y se cruzó de hombros para mirar a otro lado con desdén.

—Todavía soy muy joven y estoy conforme con mi soltería, sin ofender a su amor…

—Oh, lo entiendo. —Sonrió el hombre.

—Así es, ¡estoy bien, Satou! —Correspondió a la sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿seguirás los pasos de la profesora de Shidou? ¿Tama-chan? Llegar a los treinta sin casarse ni saber lo que es… un hombre —dijo con un tono y mirada que hacía volar la imaginación, Mana tembló ligeramente.

«¿De qué está hablando?» Satou se mostró confundido.

—¿C-Cómo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que… estás diciendo?

—¿Hah? Pero sí sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy diciendo, no estoy hablando con una niña, ¿verdad, Takamiya-san?

—Ahí vas con eso de nuevo… —Frunció el ceño.

—Oh, Takamiya-san, no me digas que tú nunca has visto "eso".

—¿"Eso"? —preguntaron Satou y Mana, esta última fue la única en sonrojarse.

—Anata, tú ya sabes mucho de "eso", aunque no demasiado… En fin. —Miró a la mujer de cabello azul de forma pícara y hasta pervertida.

«Esperen, ¿ellos ya lo hicieron? Satou, pero Satou es… ¡Él era un niño!» Mana se sonrojó aún más de tan solo imaginarlo y gritó internamente, imaginando a Kurumi con un traje de diabla y cuernos de carnero. «¡Nightmare!»

—Takamiya-san, no me digas que no sientes curiosidad, te puedo asegurar que es doloroso al principio, pero después es… maravilloso.

«Doloroso y después maravilloso…»

—C-Cállate… —susurró al recordar cómo era Satou antes; inocente, ingenuo y tranquilo, luego se imaginó haciendo "eso" con Kurumi, se sonrojó aún más.

—Pero creo que con Kotori-san no tendría sentido preguntar, tal vez con tu amado Nii-sama, estoy segura que él tendrá mucho que enseñarte sobre esas cosas, sería una buena conversación entre hermanos, y de educación… sexual.

«¿Educación sexual?» Satou entonces abrió más los ojos y junto con Mana, tomaron aire.

—¡Kurumi, deja de decir esas cosas!

—Jajaja.

Después de suspirar, Satou y Mana se dieron cuenta de que se sincronizaron en sus acciones, así que terminaron riéndose por lo mismo.

—¿Y Kotori-san? —preguntó Kurumi, con un tono más decente.

—Ah, regresará pronto, espero. Nos quedamos sin ingredientes para la comida, pero ahora que están aquí… Supongo que tendré que invitarlos a comer…

—Oh, eso estaría bi…

—Ni te molestes, Takamiya-san —respondió con una sonrisa mientras Satou le miró con el ceño levemente fruncid—. No tardaremos mucho y si tú vas a cocinar, creo que tendremos problemas.

—Kurumi…

—No, está bien, Satou… Déjala. Pero para tu información, ¡puedo cocinar tan bien como mi Nii-sama!

—Igual prefiero comer en casa —dijo como si nada—. No soy una esclava de la comida de Shidou, eso solo funciona con Tohka, Takamiya-san.

«Sí que es hartante, Nightmare no ha cambiado y tal como pensé cuando se casaron, ¡Satou siempre será su esclavo! Es inevitable, sé que está enamorado, pero ella siempre lo tendrá bajo sus órdenes siendo él tan… amable, ingenuo, inocente y que se cree en todo lo que ella diga, ¡maldición!»

—Bueno, yo sí quiero comer con ustedes.

—¿Uh? —Mana despertó de sus lamentos internos y miró a la pareja.

—Kurumi-chan, si no quieres, puedes regresar a casa o comer sola —le dijo a su esposa como si nada, quien le quedó mirando fijamente y a Mana casi se le cae la mandíbula—. Yo sí quiero comer con ustedes, ya que ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—¿¡Qué?! —dijeron ambas sin creérselas.

—¿Lo repito todo o solo no entendieron lo último?

«Así que no tiene las riendas de la relación… ¿O sí las tiene?» Mana los miró con sospecha y vio como ambos conversaban sin armar algún alboroto, incluso si lo dicho por Satou fue bastante directo y hasta fuerte. «Cielos, creo que es como dijo Nii-sama, ellos dos son tan extraños».

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí y esperamos a que regrese Kotori-san con los ingredientes de la comida, ¿tienes algo de té?

—¿Quieres algo de té, Satou? —preguntó amablemente al hombre de ojos azules, ignorando por completo a su esposa, quien estaba sonriendo con molestia.

—Sí, por favor.

—Ya vengo. —Y se levantó y se fue a la cocina sin mirar atrás.

—Ah, pero Kurumi-chan también…

—¡Ya vengo! —respondió alegremente.

—Tsk…

—¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos? —susurró a su esposa con algo de preocupación.

—Nada, nada. Solo tengo ojos para ti —respondió en tono burlón.

—No me refería a eso…

—En el fondo, nos queremos, así que no te preocupes.

Al cabo de un rato, Mana regresó con tres tazas de té, había para todos. Satou entonces se sintió más tranquilo, parece que la llama de pelea entre ambas se apagó por estos momentos, así que pasaron a otro tema.

—Ya que nos quedaremos, ¿no deberías decirle a Kotori? Es decir, por si los ingredientes no son suficientes…

—Oh, cierto, será mejor que les avise.

—¿"Avisarles"? —preguntaron ambos, un tanto confundidos.

—Ah, ¿no les dijeron? Ups... jajaja. —Mana se rascó la mejilla con su risa nerviosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno, Kotori-san hizo muchas cosas con ayuda de Ratatoskr y ahora Nii-sama tiene mi apellido, todo eso para evitar problemas legales… —explicó no muy orgullosa de ello—. Por eso este es el hogar "Takamiya".

—¿Eso decía afuera? —Kurumi parpadeó un par de veces.

—¡Claro! ¿En qué te fijaste entonces? —No tenía idea de que era del pasado que no volvería.

—Pero pensé que vivías con Kotori, Mana, y que esta casa era suya. Nadie más vive aquí.

—Eso es lo que todos creen… Kotori-san lo hizo para protegerse a sí misma, o algo así me dijo… La verdad es que esto es difícil, créeme, Satou, ¡lo es incluso para mí! Pero no es algo malo… O eso creo… —explicó no muy segura.

—¿¡Shidou se casó con su hermanita?! —preguntaron los dos, completamente en shock.

—Jejeje, bueno, ella nunca fue su verdadera hermanita… —dijo con bastante énfasis en "hermanita"; parece que era una fibra sensible después de tantos años—. Igual tienen razón en sorprenderse, pero una vez vives con ellos, no tardas tanto en aceptarlo. Y por favor, Nightmare, no digas nada…

Aunque sabía que realmente no podía confiar en ella de ninguna manera, de todas formas, lo había pedido, sin embargo, ellos no terminaban de salir de su asombro, algo que era inevitable, así que la mujer solo suspiró y se dedicó a tomar su té, mientras observaba sus reacciones.

—Pero Shidou siempre la había querido como una hermana menor… Él me explicó esas cosas y lo linda que podía ser Kotori cuando actuaba como su hermanita, Shidou… Él no pudo haberse casado con ella, no puedo creerlo… —dijo Satou entre preocupado y sorprendido—. Mana, ¿de verdad no es una broma?

—No haría bromas como esas, Satou… Y lo sabes. Además, no veo lo gracioso en algo como eso.

—No puedo creerlo, de entre todas las personas… Bueno. Al menos, entiendo por qué lo ha ocultado hasta ahora, pero ¿qué pasa con las visitas? —preguntó Kurumi, más tranquila que su marido, quien seguía pensando en su comandante como una niña.

—Oh, bueno… Sobre eso… —Mana estaba escribiendo unos mensajes para Shidou sobre las visitas—. Solo déjame aclarar la situación con mi Nii-sama y te responderé.

Después de explicar la situación y responderle unos mensajes a su hermano, Mana pudo atender las dudas de Kurumi y Satou, ambos bebieron té mientras la mujer se desocupaba.

Ella les explicó que realmente el matrimonio Itsuka le habían dado la casa a su hija biológica como un regalo por su graduación, mientras ellos seguían viajando por el mundo por su trabajo y por pura diversión también, y por ese entonces, Shidou ya se había casado con Tohka y los padres lo sabían. Durante ese tiempo, Mana pasó a hacerle compañía a Kotori en esa casa, puesto que estaba sola y dormir en el Fraxinus no era precisamente un hogar para la ex Adeptus-II de la DEM.

Por todo un mes, las dos vivieron juntas y cada una se iba a trabajar, siendo Kotori directora de proyectos en una mediana empresa que estaba empezando a alzarse, y Mana era simplemente una orientadora vocacional en una preparatoria. En todo este tiempo, ambas se llevaron bastante bien, pero Kotori no dejó de usar las cintas negras.

—¿En serio no tuvieron problemas al estar juntas?

—Claro que no, Nightmare —respondió como si nada, pero Satou le miró fijamente—. ¿Qué pasa, Satou?

«Oh, parece que Anata tiene un punto a su favor para lo de esta noche».

—He notado que sigues llamándole a Kurumi-chan de esa forma. ¿Por qué?

—Em… ¿Te molesta? —preguntó a la mujer de cabello oscuro, ella solo sonrió.

—No me molesta, Anata. Estoy acostumbrada a que me llame así, además, puedo tomarlo como un apodo, ¿verdad? Cierto, ¿no será que en realidad lo dices más por nostalgia que por costumbre, Takamiya-san?

—Ah… La verdad es que es la costumbre, Nightmare. Pero creo que Satou tiene razón, debería llamarte "Kurumi-san" ahora. Ya no eres nuestra enemiga y tampoco eres un espíritu… —dijo con algo de nostalgia— Sé que ya he dicho eso antes, pero…

—Oh, por favor, no eres así, Takamiya-san. —Mana se sorprendió por ese comentario—. De todas las personas que me llamaron así, eres la única que queda, ¿sabes? Y no me desagrada.

—Tienes razón, ¡no perdamos el tiempo! —dijo más animada y Kurumi soltó una risita, Satou solamente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Continúa.

Mana recuperó el hilo de los eventos, así que empezó con el regreso de Shidou de su luna de miel con Tohka, la cual fue pagado todo por Ratatoskr, como regalando el "final feliz" para el espíritu conocida como Princess. Shidou entonces visitó a sus hermanas varias veces, los cuales fueron días y horas felices, sobre todo para Kotori.

Entre visita y visita, la ex comandante del Fraxinus se comportaba mucho más animada y se podía relajar al usar sus cintas blancas, como cuando iniciaron los días de paz en los que todo parecía pertenecerles o estaba al alcance. Lo cual fue algo bueno y notado por Mana, pero también fue extraño que este comportamiento continuara, incluso cuando sabía que su hermano estaba ocupado con Tohka, su trabajo y su agenda apretada, así como Kotori trabajaba hasta tarde más días de los usuales, también trabajaba en casa hasta la madrugada.

—Era obvio lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, no sabía cómo lo hacía Nii-sama para que nadie se diera cuenta, fue entonces cuando me acordé de ti, Nightmare.

—Espera, Mana, sé lo que dirás, pero… ¿Shidou ha seguido entrenando? Es decir, cuando lo visité, no noté nada diferente en su cuerpo, aunque ya no tengo mis sentidos de antes.

—Sin duda sabe lo que hace, Satou. Pero continuando con la historia, no podían ocultármelo más tiempo y la verdad, Kotori-san no es nada buena escondiendo su felicidad y, además, creo que cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de cuándo estás saliendo con alguien. —Mira a Satou, quien asiente con la cabeza—. Sí, cualquiera podría darse cuenta.

—Entonces, Shidou creó un clon para salir con Kotori-san, e incluso quedaban en la noche, ¿eh? Ara, ara.

—N-No hay porque indagar tanto en eso, Nightmare, así que abstente de tus explicaciones, por favor.

—Jijiji, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. No diré nada más.

—Y cuando finalmente te lo dijo, ¿empezaron a vivir juntos los tres? ¿Y lo del cambio de apellido?

—No fue exactamente así. Yo confronté a Kotori-san después de tanto silencio, además de que estaba haciendo mal su trabajo, supe que las cosas no podían seguir así —explicó con los brazos cruzados y hasta negó con la cabeza, su coleta se movió de un lado a otro, como una cola de perro—. Ya lo esperaba, pero lo negó rotundamente hasta que finalmente lo aceptó. Después de eso, tuvimos qué hablar sobre todo esto, y fue una conversación muy larga…

—¿Y lo aceptaste así, sin más?

—¿Qué otra opción tenía? ¡Nii-sama estaba de acuerdo! —dijo al mirar el ojo rojo de Kurumi.

—Pero es su hermanita…

—Es su ex hermanita ahora. Se cambió de apellido y se casó con Kotori-san sin hacer alguna fiesta o tan siquiera celebrarlo. Quería que todas estuvieran ahí, pero dudaba que lo aceptarían o que estarían listas para saberlo… Así que lo ha mantenido en secreto hasta ahora y me pidió que yo lo hiciera también, pero… Entonces lo solté con ustedes. No vayan a decir nada a las demás, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondieron ambos, un poco serios.

Una gran y secreta noticia habían recibido hoy con esta visita, pero ellos también tenían algo que decir, pero esperarían a Kotori y a Shidou para poder soltar la "bomba".

Además, la apuesta seguía vigente y ahora estaban más ansiosos por ver a Kotori con Shidou, ¿cómo es una relación así? Satou no podía no imaginarlo, pero parece que ahora entendía lo que su mejor amigo sentía al observar su relación de amor con Kurumi Tokisaki.

Esto era difícil, sin duda.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tenían que saberlo**

Terminadas las compras, un hombre salió del supermercado acompañado de su esposa, él llevaba las bolsas como en otras ocasiones y no hablaron durante el camino, tampoco iban mirándose o compartiendo un momento juntos, solamente se enfocaban en caminar mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos y desarreglaban sus peinados.

Iban muy callados para ser una pareja y no es porque ella estuviera ocupada en su celular, como otras ocasiones, tampoco es porque hubieran discutido; ¿qué pareja no tiene discusiones, aunque sean estúpidas?, y el ambiente no era vacío. Pero todo esto se debía porque debían volver a casa, donde no solo les esperaba Mana, sino una cita con la verdad.

Kotori Takamiya no estaba preparada para esto, incluso si se trataba de Satou; es decir, él estaba bien, siempre fue un chico amable, tranquilo y no era de muchas palabras, sin embargo, siempre era brutalmente honesto; en esta situación, eso era un peligro. Por otro lado, también estaba Kurumi y de ella sí que no sabía qué esperar, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Suspiró mientras se daba cuenta que llevaban un rato caminando y cada vez estaban un poco más cerca de su casa, eso no era emocionante y por culpa de todo este estrés, salir con su esposo no lo era tampoco; cosa que pensó era injusta para Shidou.

«Pero esto tenía que pasar, ¿no?» Pensó con algo de ironía al caminar con la vista algo baja, sus ojos color rosa se entrecerraron un poco más y su único cabello parado en la parte superior de su cabeza se dobló hacia abajo.

El joven miró a su lado con algo de preocupación, de seguro ella estaba peor y tal vez hasta tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar, por eso había perdido las ganas de recibir visitas, prefería vivir solamente con Shidou y Mana, que su círculo empezará y terminara con ellos.

Kotori no usaba más sus cintas para su cabello rojo, ahora lo cepillaba mucho y se lo dejaba suelto, de hecho, había madurado mucho mentalmente, por lo que ya no cambiaba de personalidad por sus cintas, sino de acuerdo a la situación que se le presentara; es así como en su trabajo era como una comandante y fuera de él, una linda y cariñosa persona.

Su rostro maduró en sus facciones y su cuerpo se desarrolló bastante bien, teniendo los pechos grandes que siempre deseó, así como unas piernas largas y fuertes. También usaba algo de maquillaje; sus labios pintados de un tono rojo no tan brillante, así como algo de delineador en sus ojos para resaltarlos un poco.

—Kotori, ¿crees que el estofado esté bien para todos? La carne será poca ya que Satou y Kurumi comerán con nosotros, pero tenemos más papa y verduras.

Soltó de la nada el tema y ella abrió un poco los ojos para mirarlo con los brazos cruzados y su boca levemente abierta, le tomó por sorpresa y se le notó en toda la cara, él sonrió un poco.

—Oh… Lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención —respondió tranquilamente, pero en tono algo bajo, luego sonrió un poco—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿en serio me lo estás preguntando a mí?

—¿Eh? Bueno, sí, ¿eso qué? —preguntó un poco de mejor humor, ella negó con la cabeza levemente.

—Tú eres quién cocina todo siempre, desde hace mucho tiempo, no es la primera vez que te hacen falta ingredientes y no es como si no conocerías a Satou y Kurumi. Por eso lo digo, ¿es en serio?

—Ah, eso es, exactamente, Kotori —respondió muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Uh?

—Quería que tú lo dijeras y me alegro que no me equivocaba.

—Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando ahora…? —Shidou soltó una risita y se encontró con el problema de que tenía las manos ocupadas en las bolsas de las compras.

«Si pudiera, te acariciaría la cabeza». Pensó con buen humor y negó con la cabeza, para luego mirar al frente.

—No, nada, solamente quería dejar las cosas claras; ellos son nuestros amigos, desde hace años. Sé que te preocupa que nos visiten, hace mucho que no te gustan esas cosas y siempre estás ocupada en tu trabajo también…

—No vamos a hablar de eso y antes de que lo menciones, no soy una adicta al trabajo —respondió con una mirada filosa y un tono furioso, Shidou suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pero no iba a decir eso. Pero… ¿No estás feliz de que los veremos después de tanto tiempo? La verdad es que estoy emocionado, me pregunto si Satou ha cambiado o si Kurumi lo ha hecho, qué ha sido de ellos. —Miró a su mujer—. ¿No es lo mismo para ti?

Ella miró su camino y suspiró, también bajó los brazos y pensó de nuevo que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, sabía que era cobarde no contar las cosas de frente, pero era aún más cobarde mentirles a sus amigos, haciéndoles creer que vivía con Mana y nadie más.

Su miedo y preocupación le impedía relajarse, también ver a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo y actuar como normalmente haría. No era justo ni para ella, pero tenía miedo de ser mal vista, sobre todo por sus amigos; no lo soportaría.

Sin embargo, eran sus amigos, tal como decía Shidou, y no es que su amistad empezó ayer, tenían años de conocerse, de sufrir colectivamente, de lágrimas, de momentos malos y momentos buenos, tenían tanto de todo, ¿eso no era suficiente para confiar en ellos?

—Tienes razón. —Concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa y lo vio con seguridad—. ¿Por qué siempre sabes qué decir, Danna-sama?

—Porque siempre tienes mi apoyo, por eso cuando dijiste que tenías mucho miedo de mostrarle a todos lo que éramos… Sabía que en verdad estabas asustada y tan preocupada que no podías pensar claramente, tenía que apoyarte —explicó—. Pero ahora ha pasado tiempo y hemos huido de esto, creo que te ha dado tiempo de pensarlo; lo sé porque siempre piensas en todo, eres muy exigente con todos, también contigo.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, no era tan sorprendente, él fue su hermano y ahora estaban casados, así que sabía lo que pensaba de verdad con el acuerdo que hicieron; Shidou no estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, una cosa era saberlo y otra es que lo admitiera justo en su cara.

Además, también estaba exponiendo otras verdades de su persona; no podía decir nada en contra de eso, pero por ser Shidou, no lo encontraba frustrante.

—No puedo seguir apoyándote con lo que acordamos la última vez, lo siento, pero Kotori, no podemos seguir escondiéndolo y aunque es incómodo de cualquier manera, ellos dos serán los primeros en saberlo, tenemos que.

—Yo… Yo lo sé —dijo derrotada y mirando a otro lado—. ¿Y si… sucede algo malo y nunca volvemos a ser los mismos? ¿Entonces qué…?

Kotori se había detenido al decir eso y se había quedado con la cabeza agachada, Shidou entonces regresó unos pasos y dejó las bolsas en el suelo, la tomó suavemente de los hombros y la juntó contra la pared, ella levantó la cabeza, algo confundida, luego recibió un beso en los labios por parte del muchacho.

Su cerebro se desconectó y se olvidó que estaban en la calle, como si estuvieran en casa, cerró los ojos al instante y correspondió lentamente, para después ir subiendo la velocidad, una vez que rodeaba sus brazos por su cuello, para profundizar el beso.

Las manos de Shidou se deslizaron por el saco oscuro de su esposa; el cual no cubría todo su torso, puesto que debajo tría una blusa blanca de mangas largas, hasta que llegó a sus caderas, donde ya casi podía bajar un poco más y tocar la delgada tela de su falda corta y oscura.

En comparación, Shidou iba con ropas informales y más casuales.

Al separarse, ambos se quedaron viendo, con un leve sonrojo, los labios del hombre de cabello azul estaban algo rojos por el labial, luego él frunció el ceño un poco y puso su mano encima de su cabeza, la apretó un poco.

—¿Si nunca volvemos a ser los mismos? —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. No importa, estaremos juntos y estaremos bien, porque nos amamos; no tengo que preguntarlo y sé que tú tampoco. Nada cambiará entre nosotros, excepto que ahora viviremos con la verdad expuesta.

—Soy como un libro abierto, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa cálida y en un tono tranquilo.

—¿Eso te molesta? —Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y juntó su cabeza en su pecho, mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Claro que no, Danna-sama. Sé que siempre podré confiar en ti. Para todo. —Se estiró un poco para marcar un beso en su mejilla que le dejó una clara marca—. Ahora, volvamos que empiezo a tener algo de hambre.

Kotori se agachó para tomar dos bolsas de las cuatro, la cargó en su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha tomó la mano de su esposo, él sonrió al recoger las otras bolsas con una mano y apretó la otra, luego caminaron un poco más rápido que antes para volver a casa, no quedaba mucho tramo por recorrer.

Después de unas cuadras, finalmente llegaron y entraron a casa.

Como solo a un lado de la puerta estaba la sala, donde solo quedaban las tazas de té y el plato de aperitivos vacío, no había distracción alguna para no notar su entrada, por lo que ahora eran vistos por Satou, Kurumi y Mana.

Kotori puso un rostro de preocupación al instante, pero también de impresión, tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a alguno de los dos, y aunque Kurumi no cambió en lo absoluto, su esposo era otra historia, aunque también se dio cuenta que la pareja tenía una pequeña chispa en sus ojos muy peculiar.

—Nii-sama, Kotori-san, ¡bienvenidos! —dijo Mana con una sonrisa y se acercó para arrebatarles las bolsas—. Yo me ocuparé de esto, ya tuve suficiente de Nightmare con solo unos minutos.

—¡Mana!

—Déjala, Anata, yo también tuve suficiente de ella —dijo sin mucha importancia al ponerse de pie, igual que su esposo, quien le miró con algo de desdén—. Más importante, me alegra que no nos hicieran esperar más, Shidou, Kotori-san.

—Kurumi-chan, ¿en serio no pueden ser más amables la una con la otra?

—No —respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo, Kurumi con una sonrisa y Mana con el ceño fruncido.

Kotori se empezó a carcajear de toda la situación, la verdad es que ya tenía tiempo sin presenciar este tipo de situaciones, puesto que al tomar cada quién su camino, no recordaba cómo era la vida cotidiana rodeada de sus amigos.

«Oh, esto no lo esperaba de Kotori-san». Kurumi parpadeó un par de veces, luego miró a Shidou y sonrió pícaramente.

—De verdad, ¡es cierto, ustedes nunca se llevaban bien! Lo había olvidado —dijo en tono divertido y caminó rápido para abrazar con fuerza al hombre de cabello negro—. ¡Satou, me alegro tanto de verte!

—K-Kotori…

La tomó de la cintura, pero después la abrazó con cariño y algo de fuerza, no se esperaba un saludo tan cálido por parte de la excomandante del Fraxinus, sin embargo, la sorpresa no fue un impedimento para sonreír y apretar el abrazo todo lo posible sin lastimarla.

—Ya tenía mucho tiempo, aunque lamento venir sin avisar primero.

—No te preocupes. —Besó su mejilla y le dejó una marca roja, le vio con una sonrisa cálida—. Todo está bien, Satou.

—Kotori… —respondió un poco ruborizado por el beso.

—Ara, ara, Kotori-san. —Kurumi estaba sonriendo y abrazó con cariño a Shidou, quien solo parpadeó un par de veces, confundido de su acto cariñoso—. Espero que no te moleste que sea linda con tu Shidou-san, aunque creo que ya tuviste suficiente, ¿no?

—¿Eh? —La mujer de cabello rojo giró rápido su cabeza.

Entonces vio como Kurumi tocó los labios de su marido con sus dedos, sonrojando algo a Shidou, con esto, se ganó una mirada de molestia por Kotori.

—Hmm… Debió haber sido un beso intenso, Jijiji. —Le mostró sus dos dedos manchados de labial, Shidou vio a otro lado—. No pierdes el tiempo, Shidou-san.

—¡Kurumi! —Kotori retomó su voz fuerte y enojona de cuando era comandante, una voz que la mujer de ojos de dos colores reconoció al instante—. ¡D-Deja tus comentarios para otro momento!

—Kurumi… —susurró Shidou—. No la hagas enojar más, no es así como debería ser.

—Ah, no se preocupen, ya les conté todo y la verdad, salió tal como podía pensar al tratarse de Nightmare y Satou —explicó Mana, quien acababa de regresar de la cocina.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Les contaste todo, todo?!

—Resumidamente, pero sí —respondió como si nada y con los brazos cruzados, luego sonrió alegremente—. ¡No fue para tanto, Kotori-san!

Después de unos momentos y saludos más, Kotori se había quitado su saco negro y estaba sentada en el sillón, en frente de ella estaban Satou y Kurumi, mientras en la cocina, Shidou y su hermanita estaban preparando el estofado para todos.

—Así que… Bueno… ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó con la cabeza agachada y en un tono más débil.

—Oh, Kotori-san, no necesitas ponerte así. Siempre supe que tenías esos sentimientos por Shidou, se notaba, créeme.

—¿En serio, Kurumi-chan? ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó su esposo, bastante impresionado.

Las dos mujeres sudaron una gota gorda por sus frentes y sonrieron amargamente, pero el hombre esperaba una respuesta.

—Era obvio, mi Anata. Al menos para mí.

—¿De verdad? Nunca me di cuenta.

—Sí, bueno… Esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta, Satou… —respondió con decepción y miró a otro lado—. ¿En verdad era tan… obvia?

—Bueno, es inevitable, es lo que pasa cuando estás enamorada, incluso Takamiya-san lo notó en poco tiempo, eso es decir bastante, ya que precisamente no es muy inteligente. —Mana bufó desde la cocina y Kurumi soltó una risita.

—¿Inevitable dices? ¡Ja! Pero si tú eres la primera en desmentir eso, de hecho, no sé si hasta en este punto sigues fingiendo tu papel de enamorada —declaró con ganas de molestar, entonces miró el rostro de Kurumi—. Ah…

La mujer estaba sonriendo, pero era sin duda una sonrisa que escondía mucha molestia, además de que su ojo rojo estaba algo brillante; recordaba muy bien que esto sucedía cada vez que tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

—Ah, Kotori-san… Veo que tienes valor para joder sin usar tus cintas negras —dijo con una voz algo oscura que le hizo recordar a su muy viejo "yo", Satou tuvo ganas de tomarla en sus brazos por si ya hacía algo más, reconocía que estaba realmente molesta.

—N-No, Kurumi, eso era una bro…

—Pero para que lo tengas bien claro, "Nightmare" no es más que un apodo ahora, no representa nada de mí y no quiero recordar nada de eso ahora, porque no tiene importancia —dijo seriamente y luego abrazó cariñosamente a su pareja, entonces sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas—. Además, quisiera que en verdad pudieras creer que, sin mi Anata, no podría vivir. Tendremos un bebé y sería una lástima que no fueras madrina o algo así, ¿hm? Yo que tú me portaría bien, Kotori-san.

—K-Kurumi-chan… —susurró el hombre con una sonrisa y sonrojado de las mejillas, mientras la excomandante se quedó pasmada—. Nunca te había escuchado decir eso…

—¡Oh! Pero si solo es la verdad. —Acarició su mejilla y luego acercó sus labios para besarlo con todo y lengua justo en frente de Kotori, quien solo pudo sorprenderse más.

«Son unos… ¡Unos sinvergüenzas!» Pensó la mujer de cabello rojo con un tic nervioso en su ceja y sin poder decir nada, todo mientras la pareja terminó con su beso apasionado como si estuvieran en sus casas, dejando a Kotori completamente en segundo plano y con los ojos como platos.

—Te amo, Anata.

—¡Yo también!

—Kotori, Kurumi, Satou, ¡la comida ya está lista! —anunció Shidou tan solo al entrar a la sala, pero notó que su esposa estaba en shock—. ¿Kotori? ¿Qué pasó aquí?

—D-Danna-sama, Satou y Kurumi van a… No, no, espera. —Negó con la cabeza varias veces, se sonrojó de inmediato para ver a Kurumi sonreír en doble sentido—. Primero, lamento haber hecho esa broma, ¡pero en segunda, ustedes…!

—No te impresiones tanto, ¿o me dirás que ustedes no lo hacen? —preguntó en un tono nada inocente, Satou se perdió en la conversación mientras Shidou se sonrojó por completo de las mejillas.

—P-Pero, pero, pero… —Kotori no podía creerlo, sobre todo al tratarse de Satou, quien creía el ser más inocente de este mundo—. ¿¡Satou?!

—¿Uh? ¿Qué, yo qué? —preguntó muy confundido.

—¿De qué están hablando todos? —Mana preguntó nada más al llegar, pero al ver a Kotori tan avergonzada, una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. Jajaja, ¿qué te sucede, Kotori-san?

—Oh, nada, solo algo muy importante, la razón de nuestra visita y como no esperaré a que me pregunten por mi vida, como otras personas. —Eso fue un navajazo a las costillas de Kotori, quien agachó la cabeza, pues tenía la razón—. Quiero que ustedes sepan que voy a tener un bebé.

—¡Cierto! —Sonrió de felicidad el hombre de ojos azules—. Kurumi-chan y yo vamos a ser padres, es por eso que quisimos decírselos lo más pronto posible.

—Un… ¿Un bebé…?

Sí, así es, un bebé. Se quedaron estupefactos, pero tenían que saberlo.


End file.
